Star Wars Rebels: Possibilities Long Version
by pnew106s
Summary: This is the longer Version of the Story I placed with Various Tales. This one will detail from the time that Sabine found out she was pregnant and what transpires up to the point where she, her daughter Sira and Ashoka Tano find him on Dagobah. Meanwhile it will also detail what happens to Ezra on Dagobah. So enjoy. Review please
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars Rebels: Possibilities-Complete Long Version Part One

 _Author's Post: I have decided to write a longer version of the short story that I wrote in Various Tales. This one will detail both Sabine and Ezra's story. How Sabine dealt with having his child and the results, including her being banished from her Clan once more. At the same time, what happens to Ezra on Dagobah. How he was injured and how he survived, without falling to the Darkside due to his being marooned alone on the Hostile Planet._

 **The Past and the Beginning:**

Late that night, Sabine attempted to sleep in her room on the Ghost. She suspected that tomorrow would go one way or another. She hoped that it went the way that Ezra was saying that it would go, but she had her doubts. He was believing that with so small numbers on their side that they would be victorious. Tossing to the other side she tried valiantly to sleep and still could not bring herself to actually doze off. Standing, she adjusted her nightshirt and left her room. As she passed the Upper Gun Well she saw Ezra gazing at the image of his parents. "You should be sleeping." Ezra said barely audible, not even looking at her, but kept his attention on the images of his parents. Sabine shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"Well you should be as well." Sabine commented as she exhaled. He chuckled and slipped down from the Gun Well and stood before her. "I can't get myself to stop thinking about tomorrow. Are you sure your plan will work?" She asked as he smiled and nodded.

"Yes, though it will require a great personal sacrifice from all of us." Ezra stopped smiling and knew Sabine wanted details. He had decided not to tell her or anyone that the sacrifice would be entirely his. That he would have to face a great challenge and if the others including Sabine knew about it. He doubted that they would allow him to. Especially Sabine, she would be adamant that he not place himself in such a position.

"What do you mean by a great personal Sacrifice?" Sabine asked in concern, then saw Ezra's expression and she suspected that he would not tell her. That after tonight she might not ever see Ezra again. Either he would fall or she would. Either option meant that she only had tonight and if that was true then she would make the most of it. As he was about to leave not answering her, she reached down and took his hand. "Never mind I do not want to know." Ezra gazed down seeing her holding his hand tightly in hers and he could also see that she was extremely upset. "Ezra, before whatever happens I want something from you." She almost whispered and he stared at her in confusion. Before he could react she moved closer, tilted her head and gently touched his lips with hers. Their first kiss. It started gentle at first and as she moved her arms around him and pulled him tightly to her, the Kiss turned more passionate. He had automatically encircled his own arms around her. As they kissed, Sabine relaxed into it. Coming to a final decision. Parting slightly she stared at him. "If nothing else I want tonight to be special and memorable." With that she retook his right hand in hers and led him towards her quarters. Ezra walked in a daze as she opened the door.

"Sabine?" Ezra asked in near shock and amazement as she pulled him inside and locked the door. She immediately turned and kissed him again. Wrapping her arms around him and pulling him tightly to her. Parting, she stared into his eyes and smiled. Stepping back, she pulled off her nightshirt revealing her standing their only wearing a multi-colored tight bra and thong panties. Ezra swallowed as he stared at the vision of beauty before him. He did not know what to do or say as she retook his hand and led him over to the bed. Stopping she reached up and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Ezra I need this tonight, only so that I can face the future with or without you." Sabine stated and he nodded. "Good take your clothes off." She ordered him nervously and anxiously. He did so and he stood before her wearing only his bright orange underwear. Smiling she leaned forward and kissed him. Gently maneuvering him onto the bed and on top of her. Spreading her legs so that his hips touched hers. With her hands shaking she moved them down to his waist and pulled at him as they kissed. He did not know what to do with his hands so, he moved his right down to touch her face. She grunted as she felt his manhood pressed against his underwear and her. To her amazement it actually felt good, as if her body was desiring him to enter her. Reaching along his underwear, she slipped her hand inside his underwear and released him. Putting her hand around his Manhood, he gasped at her touch and she felt him throb. With her other hand she reached down and moved her panties aside. "I want you inside me." She breathed out in a low rasp, aiming his tip while pulling her panties aside. To her amazement she thought that it would be difficult to put him in. But with a simple pull, he slipped right inside her. She closed her eyes and moaned, noticing that it did hurt somewhat. But the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure she felt as her insides tightened around his shaft. He exhaled harshly. Biting her bottom lip, she began to shift her hips until he was fully inside her. Feeling something tear, she groaned. "Okay, take it really slow." She rasped out, barely audible. Putting her hands on his hips and pulled and pushed so that he was slowly thrusting into her. Without warning she felt a rush of pleasure emanate from her pussy throughout her body. With a moan she exhaled, reached both hands up to both sides of his head and kissed him, moaning louder into his mouth. "Oh my Gods." She gasped out. "Yes Ezra keep doing that it feels so good." She declared as he started to thrust on his own and soon she was moaning louder and louder. Feeling multiple rushes of pleasure flooding through her. She could not stop herself from moaning, it just came out as he continued to thrust. Slowly picking up speed and force as he pushed and pulled in and out of her. With a grunt she felt his tip expand and then a warm fluid exploded inside her and she moaned. Her body convulsing and shivering from the experience. With a final gasping moan she felt him slump onto her. With her mouth near his ear, she whispered what she wanted to say to him for almost two years. "I love you, Ezra." She could see his eyes widen and then he smiled.

"I love you too, Sabine." Ezra whispered into her ear. Moving besides her. She leaned towards him kissing him. Then as they parted, she smiled triumphantly at him.

"Can you do that again?" Sabine asked and Ezra nodded. Moving so that they could both could remove their underwear so that the next times would be easier. Within seconds they were having sex again and several times after that. Until early in the morning.

 **The Attack and the Sacrifice:**

Sabine watched as the Purgills dragged the Empire's Star Destroyer Fleet away. In anguish she also watched as the Purgills took Ezra away. She had pleaded with Ezra to get off the Chimaera before the Purgills jumped into Hyperspace. Later on the Ghost she stared at the Image of Ezra and heard those words of goodbye. Partially devastated she sought out Chopper, suspecting and hoping that Ezra may have left something more personal to her. She had been right. In the privacy of her room, Chopper played the personal message to her.

 _" **Sabine, since I know that you probably do not want anyone to know about us. I have made this private message just for you and have instructed Chopper to save it just for you. I have always loved you Sabine and that will never change. That night we spent together was extremely special to me and I hope it was for you. If it takes a lifetime I will return to you. Probably you will want to kick my ass for doing what I did.** "_ Ezra chuckled and Sabine nodded with agreement that she would the first or actually the second thing she would do when she saw him. The first thing was kiss him until they both passed out. _" **So Sabine please take my other words for their meaning and trust in the force that we will see each other again. Remember I love you."**_ With that the message ended and Sabine put her hands over her eyes and began to cry. Then asked Chopper to save the Message in her personal restricted file.

 **The Chimaera: Desperate Measures**

With a final push with the Force, Ezra had the Purgill hold Thrawn tightly. Ezra felt lightheaded, his left shoulder throbbed with pain as he slowly moved towards the Bridge Escape Pod. Focusing on staying awake, he projected towards the Purgill to stop briefly at Dantooine. Then tried to place the image of Dantooine into the Purgills minds. But he could not keep his mind clear. Weakly Ezra entered the Escape Pod and swallowed. Breathing hard, he tried to activate the Pod and escape. With a final lunge at the activator, he pressed the red large button and watched as the Hatch closed. With a whoosh the Escape Pod, ejected and streaked away from the Star Destroyer Chimaera. Ezra tried to remain conscious, then with a final exhaled his eyes closed and he passed out. Never knowing that he had not succeeded in fully informing the Purgills where he wanted to go. Not even aware that the Purgills jumped once again into Hyperspace, dragging the Chimaera with them.

 **Two Weeks Later: Ezra's Tower**

Following Ezra's parting words that everyone heard. " ** _I can always count on you."_** Believing that it meant that he wanted her to remain on Lothal and protect it from the Empire's return. Sabine stood before Ezra's Tower and closed her eyes. This was his and she would ensure that it remained his. Hearing a soft whine she reopened her eyes and there standing before her was the White Loth-Wolf. It had it's head lowered and it was staring at her mid-section. She was slightly startled to see the Large Animal in front of her and she took a step backward. "Whoa! Where did you come from?" She asked it and it whined again. Reaching out she slowly petted it and she wished that she could hear it speak. She wanted to ask it about Ezra. "I suppose you have come to make sure that Ezra's Tower is protected and no one strips it for whatever reason." Sabine said to the Loth-Wolf and it just continued to star at her. Shaking her head, she passed the Wolf and headed towards the Tower. "I guess the best way to protect his things and his Tower is for me to move in." Glancing back she saw the Loth-Wolf walking behind her. Leaving the Loth-Wolf down at the base of the Tower, Sabine looked around the small room that Ezra called home. There were other rooms and with a little work they could all be made to actually make a decent home. Walking over to his bed, she picked up the pillow and held it against her. She could smell his distinct scent as she inhaled deeply. "Gods I miss you Ezra." She whispered, closing her eyes and sitting on the Cot. Laying down she held the pillow tightly to her and without knowing how she drifted off to sleep.

Several Hours later she awoke, and to her surprise the White Loth-Wolf was sleeping on the floor besides her. "How the hell did you get in here?" Sabine asked it and it opened and then closed it's eyes going back to sleep. Exhaling and shaking her head, Sabine sat up and suddenly felt ill. Standing she rushed into the Refresher and knelt over Waste Basin, feeling sick. After five to ten minutes she straightened and wondered why she had just done that. Standing she gargled some Mouthwash and returned to the other room. The Loth-Wolf was gone. Glancing about, Sabine made mental notes on what materials she would need to upgrade and redesign the other rooms into a functional home. Picking up her Helmet she headed down to where her Speeder Bike awaited and zipped across the Plains towards the City of Jhothal. It did not take long to order the Construction Materials that would later be delivered to the Tower. As she left the Store she saw across the street a Medical Center. Since it would take at least an hour for the Materials to be shipped she shrugged. "Maybe it might be a good idea to be checked over." She mumbled to herself. Still thinking about earlier when she was sick from who knows what. Entering the Medical Center she saw a Green Skinned Rodian behind the check-in desk.

"Can I help you Mistress?" The Rodian asked as she looked up at Sabine. With a slight nod, Sabine bit her bottom lip.

"For some reason I was ill this morning and I just want to be checked over." Sabine said as the Rodian handed her a Data Pad that had several questions on the screen. Taking it with a smile, Sabine sat and began to fill out the questionnaire. Her fingers pausing over the question about her Menstrual Cycle. Thinking about the last time that she had one. Skipping over that question she went to the next and her eyes widened. Frowning she wanted to click no, but clicked yes. The question was extremely personal and she felt her cheeks begin to redden. _**"Have you had sexual intercourse recently or within the last two months?"**_ Moving on she hoped that the Medical Droid would not place the questionnaire into the public computer. Finishing she held it and waited for the Rodian Receptionists to inform her that she may go in. After a short wait the Receptionist told her she could go in. Walking inside Sabine saw the new Model Medical Droid waiting. It took the Data Pad, Scanned it and then erased it. Putting it down.

"Ma'am, Please sit on the Diagnostic Bed and I will conduct a scan." The Droid said as Sabine sat and after a few moments the Droid pulled out a small Medical Device and moved it about Sabine. "I must recheck these readings. Can you remember the last time that you experienced a Menstrual Cycle? Was it within the between your last Sexual Encounter? When was that Encounter?" Sabine swallowed and felt her embarrassment rise along with slight anger. To her it felt like an invasion of privacy.

"No. Two Weeks ago." Sabine replied softly hoping that the Receptionist in the other room could not hear her. The Droid turned saying nothing and went to the Computer Screen. Downloading the Readings into the System. After several minutes it returned and scanned Sabine again.

"Re-verifying the results." The Droid explained and then it seemed to pause a few seconds. "I am not programmed with the proper means to inform you of what the Readings and Scans have determined. So if I should relate this information wrongly please do not believe that it is intentional." The Droid stated and then held up a Medical Data Pad. Sabine was now paying close attention to the Droid. "Ma'am it would seem that you are Pregnant and will within 8.9 Months have an offspring." Sabine could not breath, her mind blanked as she processed what the Droid had just told her.

"I'm Pregnant?" Sabine gasped out as she felt the initial shock of that statement. The Droid then showed her the findings on the Data Pad. Sabine barely heard the Droid as it went over the results and then it began to hand her pills and other medications. Instructing her in when to take such Medications and what they were for. After leaving Sabine was in a daze as she stood outside the Medical Center. "I'm Pregnant." She whispered mostly to herself. Then she smiled, knowing exactly who the Father was. After all he was the only one that it could be. Moving over to a bench, Sabine sat and pondered what she had just heard. In some ways it was devastating news, they had not taken the Vows and that could have repercussions. In the Mandalorian Culture it was considered a scandal to be an Unwed Mother of a Child. Her own Clan would consider her a disappointment and a Harlot. Though she would wait until she had no choice but to tell her Mother or even her Father. If Ezra returns before she gives Birth it would be a simple matter to take him as a Husband and any scandalous infraction that would sully her honor. Standing she walked back to her Speeder Bike and headed back to the Tower. The White Loth-Wolf was waiting for her. She stared at the Beast and saw a faint smile on it's Muzzle.' "You knew. Somehow you knew, didn't you?" Sabine said to the Loth-Wold accusingly. The White Loth-Wolf just whined and moved closer, sniffing Sabine and then rubbed it's head against her side. "So that is the reason you are hanging around, isn't it. You know that I am carrying Ezra's child." Shaking her head, she smiled and walked towards the Tower. Hearing a light growl she turned around to see the Cargo Speeder slowly approach carrying all of the Construction Materials she ordered. "It is alright Wolfie, I was expecting them." Then she exhaled and slumped when she noticed that the Loth-Wolf wiggled it's ears and seemed to smile. "Great I just named you didn't I? Okay Wolfie, you might want to disappear. The Delivery People might get a little excitable seeing a Loth-Wolf walking around." Sabine smiled as she watch Wolfie trot away into the high grass of the Plains and basically disappear. She wondered if Wolfie would come back and was not really concerned if it did or not. Directing the Workers where to leave the Construction Materials, she signed for them and the Delivery Speeder left. Looking over the Materials she smiled. "Time to go to work." Knowing that one of the rooms would be changed into the Baby's Nursery.

Thankfully it took time to remodel the rooms of the Tower and as Sabine finished with the Kitchenette three months had passed. She was somewhat dismayed that she had not seen Hera in person in that time. Though she was not looking forward to telling her Friend that she was now two and a half months pregnant. Then she glanced downward and smirked. "Any idiot could tell that I am." Sabine touched her growing stomach and smiled. Stepping out on the Balcony she peered upwards. "Please come home Ezra. I need you." She whispered in a pleading sad voice. "Our Child will need you." As the dusk settled she turned and she smirked. "Will you stop doing that Wolfie and how are you doing that?" Sabine asked the White Loth-Wolf that somehow entered her small living room and was now sleeping on the floor. She had no idea how it sneaked in or how it even fit into the small rooms of the Tower. But there it was. She suspected that the Stubborn Beast believed it needed to protect her and the Child she carried. With a loud exhale, she stepped over the large Loth-Wolf and headed for what was now her and Ezra's bedroom. A double bed now replaced his single cot. The pillow that he had though remained and she held it at night. Wanting it to somehow revert into him.

Taking off her Body Suit, she laid down only wearing bra and panties. To her disappointment she could no longer wear her armor comfortably. Pulling the blanket up to her chin, she stared at the ceiling for several minutes. It was worse at night, this was when she really missed Ezra. It was hard not to think about him, or remember the one night they spent together or how much she loved him. Closing her eyes she was plagued with memories. How good he felt, how pleasurable it felt when he kissed her and how her body craved him inside her, more so now. Moving her hand down to her panties she hesitantly touched her now moistened panties. Biting her bottom lip she leaned her head back. "I should not do this." She breathed out huskily as she felt the initial pleasure of touching her sensitive area, moving her hand inside her panties. When her index finger touched her wet folds she Moaned. "Ezra." She gasped, moving her other finger to slowly move along her folds and when she accidentally touched her slit. Her body convulsed with a minor orgasm. Shaking she noticed that her fingertips now felt wet and sticky. Throwing caution and hesitation to the wind. She slowly inserted her two fingers. Instantly feeling her insides tighten around them and feeling another orgasm flow through her. "Oh Gods." She moaned as she rode out the sensation. Squeezing her eyes shut, she imagined it was Ezra inside her and soon she was moaning. Driving her fingers in and out of herself. Moaning and Groaning his Name over and over again. Plunging her fingers faster and harder into her she soon felt exactly what she needed a satisfying orgasm. With a shuddering gasp, she felt her juices flood her hand and soak her panties. With a final shiver, she removed her hand and waited until her breathing was under control. Opening her eyes, she halfway smiled and walked over to the dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of panties. Going into the refresher to clean herself and change her wet underwear for dryer. Returning she laid down and with a final exhaled closed her eyes. Drifting off to sleep to dream about Ezra.

To be Continued:


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars Rebels: Possibilities-Complete Long Version Part 2

 **The Disaster: Marooned**

 **Dagobah: Awakening**

With a dull roar in his ears, Ezra awoke. His head throbbed and he could barely open his eyes. With a groan he moved his right hand up to his face and tried to focus his thoughts onto where he was. His left shoulder was now in excruciating pain. Sitting up he felt like he was about to vomit. With a final grunt and pure willpower he finally sat up and immediately regretted it. The dizziness remained for several minutes as he tried to see within the small confines that he had awoken to. It took quite awhile for him to remember and recognize where he was. The Escape Pod. Pushed himself upwards and sat again in one of the other seats, needing to check the Navigational System to ensure that he was indeed on Dantooine. Opening his eyes he stared at the small screen and it took considerable time for him to read the information. When he finally read it, he felt ill. He was not on Dantooine, he was on Dagobah. He had been unable to relay his request through the Force to the Purgills to have him escape to the right planet. Leaning back he closed his eyes and tried to remember what he could about Dagobah. Passing out almost instantly.

Reawakening hours later, he felt better. Reaching over he found the Medical Kit and searched it for what he needed. Removing a Bacta Bandage with tropical pain reducer and antibiotic agents. He removed the Speeder Trooper Armor and pulled the Body Suit aside. Slapping the Bandage onto his wounded shoulder. Instantly exhaling as the Tropical Pain medication and Antibiotic agents immediately reduced the pain. Looking downward he wanted to verify that he was on Dagobah. As he pondered what that meant he checked the other systems of the Escape Pod. "SHIT!" He said loudly as he read over the screens. "The Emergency Transponder is fried, the Solar Power Energizers are destroyed and the power itself is down to forty percent." He read that out loud and felt slightly faint. Switching off the systems, he pulled an emergency glow rod out from under the seat. Then moved the other seats and began to inventory what he did have. Under the one seat was Food and Water enough for four individuals for about two weeks. The seat next to that had; emergency blankets and other items related to that. The third seat held a water purifier and a rechargeable food analyzer. The last seat held a variation of instruments geared towards survival. To his dismay there was no weapons of any kind. Just a small knife that could hardly be considered a knife. Reaching over to the other panels inside, he found the weapon's locker. Inside were two Blaster Pistols should have been, was a notation on the inspection card. " ** _Removed for Maintenance_**." With a short chuckle. "Great. I take the one Escape Pod that they decided to remove the Hand Weapons." Checking another panel he felt his heart drop. The Hand Held Emergency Transponder was also missing with the same notation card. Dropping back onto the seat he felt like crying.

Waiting until he could see outside the Pod, Ezra opened the hatch manually and stepped out and looked around. Thankfully the Pod had automatically landed on a medium sized island. He could hear the wild life of Dagobah all around him. Chirping of animals and insects. Taking a deep breath of the musky and swamp filled air, he grimaced. It felt damp and seemed even in daylight gloomy. Walking around the small opened area that he was in, he shrugged. "This is a good place as any to have my camp." He declared, moving over to one of the huge trees and touching it. It felt wet and even the branches that were dead on the ground seemed to be wet. Taking several of them, he carried them over to the Pod. What would be his shelter and home until he was rescued. Putting the branches down, he reached inside the Pod and pulled out the Fire Starter. A rechargeable device that could start anything on fire. Aiming the red beam at the wood, he inhaled as the branches caught fire and started to burn. A smoky smell added to the other scents that he detected. Sitting at the Pod entrance he watched as the wood burned. Closing his eyes he let himself feel the Force and what was around him. For some reason the place felt familiar and he could almost detect or feel the presence of another nearby. But it was more of an echo. Concentrating on the presence he gasped. "Yoda." He said in a near whisper. With renewed determination he focused harder, hoping that the echo was more than just a glimmer. A small touch of the Force of Yoda's presence. Opening his eyes he swallowed, he was alone and he suspected that he would be that way until either he was rescued or until he passed into the Force himself. Reaching into the Emergency Rations, he pulled out a Ration Bar and a container of Water.

Awakening the next day he felt somewhat better. "Well I guess I better get some things done. Just can't lay around and be lazy can I?" Opening the Hatch, he stepped out and started to set up what would be his base camp. First he needed a constant supply of water and he did not want to overtax the Water Purifier on making the Swamp Water potable. Pulling off one of the damaged Sections off the Hull of the Pod, he placed it face upwards. Now when it rained he would get at least one quart of water each time. Next he removed the Emergency Chute from the top section and laid it out. Picking up as much wood and branches he could locate, he placed the Chute on top of the wood to keep it moderately dry and to keep it that way. Everything he was doing was thanks to the survival training that Sabine had instructed him in. That caused him some problems. When his mind drifted onto her, he began to feel depression strike him. He missed her immensely and thinking of her made it extremely difficult to concentrate. "Okay, can't think of Sabine." Ezra said to himself, though that was almost impossible. "Got to think, I will see her again. That I will not be marooned here forever. Have to keep a positive mindset or I will let myself become depressed." It helped some as he continued to work at improving his situation. Next he decided he needed some type of weapon to defend himself against the possible predators on Dagobah. He knew there had to be some type of Predator that ate the smaller ones around. Checking over his inventory he winced. "Let me see. I can use the control stick as a handle, I have the electronics if I take apart the non-essential gizmo's and the electronics from the Pod itself. But I have no Kyber Crystal or any means to make a substitute. I doubt the Navigation Crystals will be able to work." Shaking his head. "Nope I cannot make a Lightsaber. Unless I locate a Kyber Crystal, and I do not hear or sense any of them singing nearby." With that option out he went to something more primitive. Removing a metal shard that was already pointed, he began to sharpen it. Soon he had a facsimile of a Knife. Taking another and a long straight branch, he constructed a spear. "Well it is something and is better then nothing." He said to himself as he looked up to see that dusk was approaching. It was getting darker and he did not want to be outside at night. That was when he suspected the really big and dangerous Predators hunted. Returning to the Escape Pod, he climbed inside and he removed two of the padded seats and threw them outside. Deciding to lay down and sleep instead of sitting up. Pulling out two of the Emergency Blankets he laid on one and pulled the other on top of him. Sleep came upon him almost instantly. He dreamed of his love, Sabine.

On the second or he was not sure third week, Ezra wandered to the nearby deep and large pools of the Swamp. Carrying two four foot by four foot fish traps that he had constructed he lowered them into the murky waters. He had spotted half meter to over meter fish and had discovered that spearing the big brownish fish was dangerous. He had decided upon fish traps. Submerging the heavy traps was easy. He hoped that he would be able to pull them back out of the water later. Though he had another asset that anyone else in this situation did not have. The Force. Tying the synthetic ropes that were attached to the top of the traps to a nearby tree, he returned to his camp. Keeping away from the other deep pools on his way. He had spotted something big the other day swimming under the murky water and he swore he saw long fanged teeth in its maw. Reaching camp he went to the dying fire and threw some more wood on it. Sitting he scratched at his now two week old beard. It itched and he suspected if he sniffed himself he would be quite offended. "Guess I better figure out a way to keep clean. Though smelling like a Gamarreon might have its benefits." He chuckled as he began to think of how to make something that would give him the ability to wash himself. He had a huge supply of soap pellets. Five to Six hundreds of the concentrated tablets. Looking over at the nearby mud puddle that was caused from last nights heavy rain, he grimaced. "Nope that won't work, not unless I want to after scrape leeches off my body afterwards." He said as he moved closer to the Pod. The thermal barrier of the Pod was scorched and was about six by seven feet in diameter. It was also bowled shaped at least eight inches. Glancing about he noticed to branches about seven feet of the ground. Smiling he nodded. "That might actually work, it pours here at least once a week. I guess I take a shower once a week." Exhaling he began to remove the Barrier and after three hours had it on the ground. Thankfully there was a four inch sliding port in the middle. Attaching a metal rod to it, he found he could open and close it relatively easily. Pulling the cumbersome metal barrier to the tree, he frowned. "Alright, Master Yoda or Kanan. If you disapprove of me using the Force for this please say something." Then he smiled, then he once again frowned. Wishing that they would say something, anything to him. Just so that he was not so alone. Closing his eyes he focused his thoughts upon the panel and levitated into position. Doing it manually without the Force would have taken a lot longer. Since he would have to climb the tree, then pulled it up with ropes. Now it was done and set for the next downpour. Turning he went back to the Pod and decided to call it a day.

Using his crude knife he marked another slash on the Hatch. "Two fucking months!" Ezra said angrily as he counted the slashes again. It could actually be longer or less since he did not know for certain. He had not kept track of days at first and only forty three days ago began to mark the days. "Two or so Months." He wheezed out as he felt hot tears flow down his cheeks. He cried and wept for some time as he sat inside the Pod. He expected to have been located by now and it was starting to really sink in that he was trapped on Dagobah. "Please, I want to see Sabine just one more time. Just for a minute." He said in a weak and pleading voice. Crying again as he tried to fully remember her. Every detail of her. Thankfully his memory was not effected yet. As he closed his eyes he could see her and it made him feel better. Though it was not the same as having her within his grasp. It did help him somewhat. Laying down he kept his focus on her and wanted to do nothing but dream of her. "I think I will take the day off today." He muttered as he fell asleep to dream of Sabine.

 **Elsewhere: The Chimaera**

To Thrawn's dismay the repairs to the Chimaera had taken almost three months to accomplish and the mighty ship was once again capable of star travel. "Lieutenant Danvers have you been able to ascertain where Bridger Escaped to?" Thrawn asked the young Sensor Officer that had been attempting to locate where Bridger had escaped at, since he asked two hours ago.

"I am sorry Sir. The Computers were in complete disarray when he jettisoned in that Escape Pod and we do not even know where those animals stopped at when he did." Danvers said as he tried again to pull up anything from the trip to the distant edge of the Known Galaxy. Where those things left them to float helplessly and without the ability to even guess where they were.

"That is unfortunate. But not primarily important now. By now Bridger is probably back on Lothal and planning on some other type of nuisance against the Empire. Right now I am more interested in returning to the Empire and getting the Chimaera fully repaired." Thrawn stated as he looked at he ship displays. Yes the Chimaera was now functional, but it was not fully functional or combat ready. "Once the Secondary Navigational Computer finally computes our course to Ord Mantrell, we will be on our way." To his frustration the Secondary Computer was taking a considerable amount of time to set the course and he suspected it would take even some time more to finally have the calculations imputed. More than likely Lieutenant Danvers would have to use a Data Pad to confirm that the course was correct afterwards. "I will be in my office, once that thing finishes. Check over the numbers and proceed at half speed." Thrawn turned and left the Bridge. In his office he sat and pondered his predicament. He had failed the Emperor and any chance of him pressing for him to take his Fleet into the Unknown Regions was now a fantasy. At most the Emperor would allow him possibly One or Two Ships and some minor support. Not the whole Seven Fleet. Grimacing he knew who to blame and it was not Ezra Bridger. This whole debacle was his and his alone. Thrawn had allowed his pride to allow him not to consider all of the possibilities that faced him. Never suspecting that the young Jedi would have such a wondrous plan already conceived and ready. From what Thrawn had seen and observed about Bridger, he believed that Bridger was not the type to actually have thought out such a plan. Bridger was more of a reactionary, not a planner. That is what threw him off, he had suspected that Sabine Wren or Hera Syndulla would have come up with the strategy to defeat him. Not Bridger. Smiling Thrawn chuckled. "That was the whole point wasn't it. You knew that I would think Wren or Syndulla would have concocted the plan and you led me by the nose letting me think that. Well done." Turning his chair around he looked at Sabine Wren's art forms. "I hope that we may meet under different circumstances Ezra Bridger soon. I may have future use of you." Feeling the slight rumble underneath his feet he knew that the Chimaera had just activated it's engines.

 **Dagobah: Six Months**

Rising, Ezra fell into his daily routine. Once rising he would either dress or not depending on his mood and what he needed to do that day. If he spent the day at Camp he would refrain from wearing clothes and walk around naked. Not really caring if the Creatures of the Swamp saw his Manhood or not. As long as they did not think it was some type of wiggling worm or swamp snake. Removing one of the Smoked Fish Jerky from its container he ate. The Fish had a bland and tasteless flavor but it satisfied his hunger. After eating he spent an hour or so collecting the dead branches and putting them under the Chute. He had done this so often that it was almost automatic. Moving without real thought. Though like everyday for the past six months his thoughts were on Sabine. Remembering in full detail all about her. Still wishing that he could see her just for a few moments. Needing to tell her how much he loved her and missed her. This was one of the better days, he actually got out of bed and moved about. Others were bad, really bad. He would awaken and decide not to get up or even move. Boredom was the worst part of his isolation and he would spend hours just watching the wildlife. Sitting on a log he laughed when a semi large Predator with long tentacles lunged after a type of Avian with leathery wings. Missing the Avian and accidentally landing into the Murky Waters. Before the Predator could escape a Larger Predator attacked it and dragged it deeper into the immense pool of Swamp water. Shaking his head he heard the smaller Predator screech with terror as the other tore it apart and devoured it. "Well that is how it is here. You get clumsy you get eaten." Standing he took a long stick and placed a piece of the Seat Covering on it. Walking within ten feet of the pool, he stuck the stick into the ground. Marking where one of the more dangerous Predators was laying in wait. Stepping back he looked about him. Almost every large pools of the Swamps around him had the big behemoths in them. Even if he could he could not leave the medium sized island that he was on. No raft would be safe and swimming would be suicide. Not that there were other islands that would be better then what he was now on. But he was getting bored and felt confined on this one. Returning to his camp, he started a fire and sat back to relax. Another day over. "Well that killed about two hours. I suppose I should continue my Jedi Training." Finding his practice stick, a meter long branch. He began to run through the techniques and styles associated with Lightsaber dueling and defense. Finishing just before dusk, he retreated to the Escape Pod and entered. Closing the hatch and laying down.

 **Lothal: Six Months**

Sabine glanced over and noticed once again the White Loth-Wolf was sleeping on her floor by her bed. "Geez will you go home already." She complained as she stepped over the big animal and headed for the Refresher. Her bladder was almost screaming as she entered the small room and soon she was exhaling with relief. The increase of her stomach was now playing havoc with her bladder. Smiling she ran her hand over her bulging stomach. "Well today I have the status briefing with Ryder. I guess it would be a good time to see the Medical Droid as well. Have you checked over my little bundle." Standing she went into the Shower. She did not mind meeting with Ryder, he and Mart Martin were sworn to secrecy about her being pregnant and who the Father was. Though she did have to dissuade Mart in the beginning. He had suggested that he and she become a couple. That he would state that her baby was actually his and she would not have to eventually face her Family. She declined, but did thank him and told him that it was Ezra or no one. Putting on her larger Body Suit she stepped out of the Refresher and was not surprise to see Wolfie was gone. "Shit. One of these days I am going to discover how he comes and goes so easily." Sabine muttered as she shook her head. Oh she knew exactly where Wolfie was. Right now he waited down by her speeder bike ready to escort her to the Capital and then remain outside the city until she returned.

Arriving at the Capital, she headed for the Governor's Office. Dismounting took some effort. Soon she would have to use her regular Speeder to get around. Walking inside she made her way to Ryder's Office on the top floor. Striding in like she belonged here, which she did. As she entered Ryder, looked up from his desk and smiled. Then his eyes widened. "God's Sabine, you look like you swallowed a Jungo Fruit whole." Ryder remarked as he pointed towards her mid section.

"Funny. Very funny." Sabine said as she sat across from him. He shook his head and grimaced.

"You know I would come out and give you the briefing at the Tower." Ryder stated, standing and retrieving a pitcher and a cup. Pouring purplish liquid into the cup and handing it to her. "Junjo Juice. Good for those in your condition." He explained as he smiled broadly. "So how is the Future Champion of Lothal?" He asked as he returned to his seat. She knew who he was actually talking about and it was not her. Ryder believed that her and Ezra's baby would be the greatest protection and champion for Lothal and at one time suggested that he should have five to ten bodyguards sent to the Tower to protect her and the baby. But after his last visit he decided that the Loth-Wolves were better then anyone that he could find.

"He or she is fine. Actually I am going to visit the Medical Center and have her or him checked out and no I am not going to ask what I am having. I want it to be a surprise." Sabine stated as Ryder smiled wider.

"Just remember to contact me when the day comes. I for one would like to be in the waiting room when you give birth." Ryder said then added. "Are you sure you do not want me to contact Hera or Zeb, when that time comes?" He asked and Sabine shook her head.

"No. The only one I really want there is Ezra." Sabine closed her eyes and then exhaled. "Let us discuss our recent tactical situation." Ryder noticed the change of subject and began to brief her about the recent and future additions that they had and hoped to accomplish before the Empire attacks. When he finished he suggested that he escort her to the Medical Center and make sure that the Medical Droid saw her in a timely manner. Wishing he had the courage to enter and demand to know if Sabine was going to have a boy or girl. Though it did not matter really, either would be celebrated by the People of Lothal once they learned that the child of Ezra Bridger was born.

To be continued.

Like to see some reviews if those reading like it or should I just quit.


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars Rebels: Possibilities-Complete Long Version Part 3

 **Lothal: Eight Months Twenty Two Days**

Awakening and feeling a lot of discomfort, Sabine winced as she sat up. Her stomach was restricting a lot of her movement as she peered down at her seriously prominent baby bump. It now looked like she had swallowed a Hover Ball. Over in the corner was the OBGYN Series Four Medical Droid that Ryder had insisted on sending out to her. It constantly monitored her and would verbally chastise her whenever she attempted to overdo any physical activity. Everyday since finding out she was pregnant she prayed that Ezra would return. She wanted him to be present when she gave birth, if nothing more because a father should be there to witness the Birth. Though she mainly wanted him there so she could blame him for the discomfort that she was currently in. Her back was killing her and it felt like she had to use the Refresher every half hour. Standing she made her way once again into the Refresher. Of course she had to circumvent Wolfie as she walked slowly. Returning within a minute, knowing in a bit she would have to go again even if she did not really have the urge. Last week she had talked to Hera over the Holonet, she had focused the image onto just her face not wanting Hera to see her bulging belly. Though she did think it odd that Hera had done the same thing. "Please Mistress lay back down, you require rest." The OBGYN Droid stated in its soft voice. Moving forward to assist her if she required it. Waving the Droid off, Sabine sat and slowly laid down. "Do you require anything Mistress?" The Droid asked.

"Yes I could use something to drink. Perhaps some Junjo Juice." Sabine replied as the Droid walked on its legs towards the Kitchenette. Returning in moments with the Beverage. Sabine took it and drank, knowing that she would regret it sooner rather than later. Putting the cup down she felt a twinge in her midsection. Rolling her eyes she stood and headed back into the Refresher. "Geez I should just stay in there." She complained, though this time it felt different. As she finished she felt a different type of twinge, this time she felt some pain. Standing she made her way back and stopped. The pain increased, exhaling sharply she closed her eyes and visibly winced. "Uhm OBST4 I feel some pain." She stated as she felt another flash of pain flow through her. The Droid pulled out a scanner from itself and played it over her.

"Mistress please lay down on your back. You are experiencing contractions. I have been ordered to contact Master Azadi when this begins, do I have your permission to do so?" OBST4 asked as it moved over to the Holo Transmitter. Laying down carefully, Sabine felt another wave of pain.

"Yes!" Sabine hissed out, drastically wanting Ezra here if nothing else to blame him for doing this to her. She could hear Ryder's voice go up several octaves when he heard the news. The Droid returned and went down towards the end of the bed. Moving one of it's hand optical sensors to look at her private area.

"Mistress do you require any pain medications or do you wish for this to be a natural Birth?" OBST4 asked as it removed a hypo-injector and held it before Sabine's eyes. Showing her the Pain Medication. Sabine had never really taken anything before that blocked or reduced pain. As she felt another jolt of pain ebb through her she nodded.

"Yes dope me up, also remind me to kill Ezra Bridger if I ever see him again!" Sabine bent upwards slightly as she had a contraction that painfully flowed from her area up through her. Grunting in pain she felt the injection and soon the pain was manageable. Laying back, she exhaled in relief.

"Mistress, when I instruct you too, you need to bare down and push." OBST4 stated and within two hours, the Droid handed Sabine her baby girl. Sabine stared tiredly at her baby and she smiled broadly. Not even noticing when the Droid covered her with a blanket.

"So what are you going to call her?" Ryder asked as he entered the room. Smiling broadly, he had arrived twenty minutes after he was notified. But he stayed outside until the Droid told him he could enter or when the Loth-Wolves actually let him. Sabine looked up at him and then back at the beautiful face of her daughter.

"Her name is Sira. Sira Bridger Wren." Sabine said proudly, as Sira looked at her with clear blue eyes. "Oh OBST4 you can erase that reminder, I do not want to kill Ezra Bridger now." Holding her child she relaxed and wished Ezra had been here to see his daughters birth. That upset her as she thought about it. Ezra had missed something that probably he would regret for years. The Birth of his daughter and the inability to hold her the first few moments of Sira's life. Even if he was found or he returned now, he had missed it and there was no way for Ezra to ever experience that. Tears began to flow down her face as she continued to stare at Sira.

 **Dagobah:** **Eight Months Twenty Two Days**

Walking in a trance or daze, Ezra conducted his daily routine. He had not deviated from doing the same thing everyday for the last nine months and today was no different. Though each passing day he felt more and more hopeless. He had given up on hoping for some Smuggler or even an Imperial Ship arriving on Dagobah. At this point he did not care if some Imperial found him. The very least he would get off Dagobah and that would be alright with him. Walking to his Fish Traps he used a pulley system he had made to haul the traps out of the Swamp and after removing a few of the ugly Fish, he returned the Trap back into the murky waters. The three he now carried would last him at least another week. Luckily for him he spotted his warning pole just before making a mistake. "I better pay closer attention or that one is going to get me one of these days." He said loudly, stepping back and going on the right side of the marker. Walking into his camp, he hung the fish on a branch and restarted his fire. Cooking one and smoking the other two. Sitting on the seat, he watched as his catch cooked.

Later he opened the Hatch and climbed inside, shutting the hatch and laid down. "I think tomorrow I will change things up a bit. Maybe I will collect wood before I exercise." He said as he peered up at the roof of the Pod. Three failed attempts of drawing Sabine was etched on the surface above him. He had found some flowers that provided the colors and he wished he had Sabine's skill in art. Though the failed attempts did help him somewhat, they were close enough that he could actually see Sabine within them. Reaching up he caressed one of the images. "I miss you so much, my love." He whispered, swallowing back his despair. Tears stung his eyes as he placed his forearm to block his vision. The really bad times for him is when he imagined that by now Sabine had given up on him. She would come to the conclusion that he would never return and now she relented to her Mother's insistence that she take a husband and bare children. Those thoughts drove him into depression, sadness and a feeling of abandonment. Which would last for days. Sometimes he was tempted just to walk towards one of the Large Pools and seek a way out. Wanting the Dangerous Predators there to take away his anguish. Just before doing something like that he could actually see Sabine, smiling at him and telling him that she loved him. That they would see each other again. That kept him from doing something stupid or suicidal.

 **Lothal: The Next Day**

Without even realizing it, Sabine had fallen asleep. Baby Sira was still in her arms as she awoke and looked down at her angel. But she also saw the muzzle of Wolfie, staring at Sira intently. Wolfie sniffed Sira and Sabine swore she saw the Loth-Wolf smile. "Well what do you think of Sira?" Sabine asked the Loth-Wolf as it whined and stepped back. Laying down on the floor, Wolfie place his head on his paws. Closing his eyes and Sabine suspected that he was going to sleep. Shaking her head, she suspected that Wolfie was never going to leave now.

"Mistress do you require anything?" OBST4 asked as it came online and moved closer. Not even disturbed in the least about the Large White Loth-Wolf dozing on the floor. Sabine thought that strange as she shook her head negatively.

"No, I was just checking on Sira." Sabine replied and OBST4 scanned Sira.

"Sira Bridger Wren is asleep, she will require nourishment in three hours. Do you wish for me to review again breast feeding instructions?" OBST4 asked as it brought the information up on its chest screen. Sabine had watched the instructional video four hours ago when she fed Sira for the first time.

"No, I am familiar with it now." Sabine said as she looked down at her larger breasts. They had grown twice the size over the past month and she hoped that they would remain. Knowing that Ezra would get a thrill seeing that they were bigger then before. Of course OBST4 told her that they would reduce once she stopped Breastfeeding Sira and that somewhat disappointed her. But she knew Ezra found her desirable before and he would so easily again. Returning her attention back to the Droid she noticed that it had returned to its station by the wall. The Droid would remain for another month and then Ryder would retrieve it. Returning it to the Medical Center.

"It is suggested Mistress that you rest. Sleep is primarily important to you and the infant." OBST4 stated as it shut down and Sabine knew it would keep monitoring her and Sira until it was instructed not to. Sabine looked once more at Sira and smiled.

"Oh Ezra, I wish you could see her." Sabine whispered as she marveled at how she instantly loved her baby. Closing her eyes she slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **One Year: Dagobah**

Staring at the marks on the Hatch, Ezra closed his eyes and felt devastated. "A whole year." He whispered in shock. "One whole year and still I am trapped here." Opening the Hatch he shook his head. Time seemed to move so fast and without realizing it he had been marooned on Dagobah for a whole year. Combing his beard he pulled a strip of material and tied his hair back into a ponytail. It was about five inches long, his beard was only two so he did not have to tie that yet. Exhaling he started his day. He had finally excepted that he may not ever get off Dagobah. Though what had changed within him was that he was Meditating more. It was not so lonely within his Meditation, he could feel the life around him and even further out into the stars. His ultimate goal was to somehow feel all the way to Lothal, to feel Sabine. Each day he was able to feel further and further away. The only drawback was he could not Meditate for that long. A few hours at a time at most. Kneeling on one of the thicker Emergency Blankets he cast himself into the Force. First feeling the wildlife around him and then further and further upwards to the rotating moon. Pushing himself outwards, with delight he felt a passing ship though it was too far out to even know he was on Dagobah. Touching the thirty or so minds and feelings he tried to press in any of them the need to come to Dagobah. But they were to far out and he could not connect even with the weak minded. Abandoning that he pushed out further. Reaching the edge of the System and just a little beyond. That was it, that was as far as he could feel. Attempting to calm his mind and try just a little further. Knowing that was it for now. "Well done Ezra, you are finally skilled enough in the Force for me to speak with you." A voice said and Ezra recognized it as Kanan's. Opening his eyes he saw and felt Kanan's presence kneeling in the mud before him. Kanan was not actually there, but sort of a glimmer within the Force. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked at his friend and mentor. "I was worried that you would never have the skill and knowledge to hear me." The faded image of Kanan smiled.

"I, I thought I would never see you again." Ezra chocked out as he stared at Kanan. "Can you help me Kanan? Tell Sabine or anyone where I am. I want to go home." He said to Kanan desperately, his voice cracking with sorrow and Kanan knew that his young friend was near despair. Shaking his phantom head.

"I am sorry my friend, if I could I would." Kanan said to him. Ezra closed his eyes and felt hopelessness descend upon him. Swallowing, Ezra wanted at least to know how Sabine was doing.

"If not telling anyone where I am, can you at least tell me how Sabine is doing and what everything that has transpired? Does she miss me, does she still love me?" Ezra asked in a pleading voice wanting to know if Sabine still cared about him or had decided to move on with her life. Not that he could blame her, he had been gone for over a year now. Kanan exhaled and became sullen, looking upwards and Ezra could almost hear his friend having a silent conversation with someone else. Then Kanan looked back at him.

"Some of those questions I can answer, others I cannot." Kanan replied then he smiled slightly. "Yes she does miss you and yes she still loves you. Other then that the answers of what transpires would only cause you harm. Remember my friend Depression and Anger can be a path to the Darkside. But keep your faith that she does miss and love you." Kanan reached his phantom hand out and touched Ezra's shoulder. Watching as Ezra exhaled and visibly relax. He had give the young man something to focus upon and that was something. "I must leave soon my friend, but I will return and speak with you when I believe you need me. Others may as well, do not let yourself despair any longer my friend. You are never truly alone as long as you can feel the Force." Ezra watched as Kanan faded away and he did feel better, he had some hope now. Where before he had barely any.

"She still misses and loves me." Ezra whispered as he smiled slightly. "That is something at least." With a renewed determination, he decided that he would continue his training in the Force. Before he had only trained or used the Force when he had nothing else to do. No more. Everyday he would practice, Meditate and hone his skills. Standing he decided to start now. Putting on his clothes and boots, he began to run around the island. Testing his limits and increasing his endurance. After physical training, he picked up the Branch that he used as a Practice Saber, he went through the different Fighting Styles and Techniques that Kanan had taught him. His forced vacation was over.

 **Lothal: Six Months Later**

Glancing at the Chrono, Sabine arose and walked into the Nursery slash Sira's room. There on the floor was Wolfie, sleeping at the side of the Crib. Wolfie's ears twitched when Sabine entered and he opened his eyes to look at her. "It is just me Wolfie." Sabine announced as she reached in and picked up the now awake Sira. Carrying her to the Kitchenette. Removing a Bottle of Baby Nutritional Formula from the Cooling Unit. Touching the warming activator on the bottom and within a few seconds the Formula was warm. Sitting on a chair, she held Sira and gave her the Bottle. On her last visit to the Medical Center OBST4 instructed her to begin feeding Sira Formula instead of Breast Feeding. Sabine had been reluctant, it felt pleasurable to Breast Feed Sira. But she followed the OBYGN Medical Droids orders and it did reduce the nipple irritation that she was experiencing. Though it also reduced her breasts back down to what they were before, which somewhat annoyed her. She wanted Ezra to at least see her with larger Breasts because she suspected that he would find it arousing. That was one of the most important things she missed about Ezra. Sex. It had been on her mind for quite awhile, almost the past year. She chuckled as she glanced towards her room, in one of the nightstands was a special toy that she now used in lieu of the real thing. She had found her fingers did work, but the special toy worked immensely better. Returning her attention to Sira, Sabine noticed that she was done. Sniffing she chuckled again. "Smells like you left me a little surprise." She muttered, putting the bottle on the table and standing. Taking Sira into the Nursery to change her diaper. "Another chore that you are missing out on, my love." She said as she changed Sira.

Sabine felt initially nervous and anxious about today. This was the day that she was taking Sira to Knownest. She already suspected how her Mother the Countess of her Clan would react. Sabine was an unmarried Clan Member with a child out of wedlock. The Father was no where to be found and Sabine had no idea where he was to account for what they had done. At most she would be considered a Harlot and Banished from the Clan. Other Clans would call her a Slut and unworthy. They would spit after saying her name. Sabine smirked, it was actually what she wanted. By now Ursa her Mother was receiving offers for her hand in Marriage and even though Sabine had the choice to accept or not, she suspected that her Mother would pressure her to accept. "Hell even without Sira, my Mother would banish me for wanting Ezra instead of some asshole that only wants me for political reasons." Sabine stated as she carried Sira towards the awaiting Clan Transport. As she approached she saw Triston waiting, his eyes widened as he stared at his Sister and what she was carrying.

"Tell me you adopted a War Orphan!" Triston said as Sabine approached and continued to stare at the Baby in Sabine's arms. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nope. Say hello to your niece, brother. Sira Wren." Sabine had not added in the middle name, until she knew whether Triston would keep the secret. She was taking no chances. The Empire was still after those with Force Sensitivities and she believed that the Alliance was also interested. No one was going to take her baby away, not even allies. Putting his hand over his eyes he winced.

"At least tell me that the father is Bridger. I think Mother can handle that, him being a Hero and all." Triston asked as he considered the ramifications if it wasn't Ezra Bridger. Sabine would be classified as a Harlot and unworthy to remain as a Member of the Wren Clan. Their mother would have no choice but to banish Sabine and denounce the Baby.

"I am not saying it is until I have your word that you will tell no one." Sabine said harshly as Triston rolled his eyes. Then held up his right hand over his heart.

"I swear that I will say nothing about who I suspect the Father is, or who the Father is. If I do then may I be struck down without Honor." Triston shrugged and smiled slightly. "There happy. Now please tell me that it was Ezra and not someone you barely know." He stated and Sabine smiled and nodded.

"Yes it was Ezra. Though I suspect that Mother will still Banish me, for I have no idea where he is and we did not take the Vows before he disappeared." Sabine admitted, then held out Sira to Triston and he took her. Holding her, he smiled down at her. Then became serious.

"You do know Mother is going to have a stroke when she sees you and Sira. But I do understand what you are hoping to accomplish. With you deemed a Harlot and unworthy, no suitor will continue to press Mother for your hand. None of them want a soiled intended." Triston said as Sabine smiled and nodded.

"Exactly. It is Ezra or no one in my mind and heart. If I cannot have Ezra then I do not want anyone, even if I have to wait a lifetime. I will." Sabine retook Sira and Triston gestured towards the Ship. Walking up the Ramp, Sabine looked back and saw Wolfie. "We will be back in about two days, Wolfie. Take care of the Tower and do not let anyone you do not know come near it." She said to the Loth-Wolf who walked away. Sabine was still concerned about looters and scavengers that would descend upon the Tower and stripe it bare if they had the chance. As the Ramp closed, Sabine sat in the passenger seat and held Sira up so she could see Wolkie and the Tower. "Wave bye bye, Sweetheart." She heard Triston chuckle and she scowled at her Brother. "What?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"Nothing." Triston focused upon the Pilot controls and soon the Transport was flying upwards. Placing Sira down on her lap, Sabine exhaled and smiled. She felt almost giddy about striding into the Main Hall, holding Sira proudly. She could imagine the reaction that she would get and in some ways it would be comical. She knew that her Mother would have several Suitors waiting to offer their hands to her. Then when they see that she had someone else's Baby those offers would disappear and most likely they would spit at the mention of her name. All part of her plan.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Star Wars Rebels: Possibilities-Complete Long Version Part 4

 **Dagobah: Training**

Keeping up with his training, Ezra found it made the time pass more easily then just having a boring routine and being here for over a year and a half he needed something to occupy his time. Running around the Medium Sized Island in the middle of the Swamps, he stopped at the somewhat flat area in the center of the Island. At one time he had considered moving the Escape Pod here, since it was the highest part of the Island. But it also drew some of the Larger Land Based Animals. Loth-Wolf Sized beasts that reminded him of scaled down Bantha's or Drewbacks. A mixture of the two different types of beasts. Furry, yet also they had scales. Brownish Red animals that lumbered about and though they were herbivores, he could make out long serrated teeth within their broad mouths and he noticed that each had three spiked tails. He had watched them and saw that they moved about in herds. Keeping the young within the center of them. Moving here would be a real problem since they basically owned the two or three miles center of the island. His intrusion could result in the beasts seeing him as a threat and he did not want to harm the somewhat docile animals. Keeping towards the edge of the area, he ran around the circumference. Noticing that the larger Males watched him intently. "Take it easy, I am just passing by." Ezra said to them, not bothering to try to connect with them with the Force. He had tried once in the past and found that the Animals were either too dim or they plainly ignored him. He suspected the latter. Finishing his run, he headed back to Camp. Another part of the Island that was relatively dry more than the rest of the Island. Picking up his practice Stick he began to try modifying the defensive techniques that Kanan had taught him. Some modifications were acceptable, but most were not. He had decided that if he was ever rescued or he somehow escaped from Dagobah, he wanted his skills at their peak. Three hours later, sweat running down his body he finished and leaned against a nearby tree to rest. Now it was time to do his chores. Gather a couple of fish from his traps, collect some edible plants and restock his supply of firewood. Generally his chores only took an hour. Tonight he would make a fish stew with the plants and the fish. Though he was really getting tired of fish.

 **Knownest: Consequences**

Landing on Knownest, Sabine walked down the ramp proudly. Her Mother and Father were awaiting for her in the Main Hall and Triston reluctantly agreed not to stand near her when she entered. This was her moment and she did not want her Brother to appear to be supporting her. Entering the Hall, her Mother first smiled and then upon seeing what Sabine held. Ursa Wren frowned. Sabine noticed four other Clan Men standing off to one side and she could tell that they did not hide their own shock. "Sabine! What is that you carry with such care?" Ursa said as she stared down at her daughter.

"This is my Child. Sira Wren." Sabine announced proudly, showing her mother the baby and all those inside the Hall. Whispers flowed all around her and she smiled up at her mother. "Before you ask. I had her out of Wedlock, I am unmarried and I refuse to state who the Father is at this time." She said and the whispers stopped and all in the Hall were staring at her. Her Mother and Father were just staring at her and Sira.

"NO!" Ursa gasped as she shook her head. "Do you realize what this means? Please tell me you are going to take the Father as a Husband soon. Otherwise there can be only one punishment." She stated, but Sabine saw the slight softness in her Mother's expression when she gazed upon Sira's face.

"That is not possible at this time. I do not know where the Father is." Sabine replied and she subtly looked over at the Four other Clan men that were there probably to seek her hand. Each had a look of disdain on their faces. She could tell that her Mother suspected who the Father was and would not say it to those visiting.

"I wish to speak with Sabine alone. Come Husband, Sabine into the my private rooms." Ursa commanded as she stepped down, followed by Alrich and then Sabine. Sabine walked with a proud stance, as she passed one of the would be Suitors he grimaced and called her a SLUT. Not responding she continued through the door and as Alrich shut it, he shook his head.

"What are you doing, Sabine? Your Mother will have no choice but to banish you and declare you a soiled unworthy Harlot." Alrich said as he looked down at Sira and could not help but smile. His first grandchild and she was in his mind beautiful. Ursa chuckled and waved her arm in a circle.

"Do you not see, Husband. She wants me to banish her, that way she can be considered unworthy and not be pressed into taking a Husband from the Suitors that have pestered us to accept them." Ursa said as she reached forward and Sabine handed Sira to her. Ursa peered down at Sira and smiled. Tickling Sira's chin with her fingers and chuckling when the baby giggled. "I suspect that the Father is Ezra Bridger, correct." She asked as Sabine nodded.

"Why not just announce that? He is considered a Hero of Mandalore and as such he is worthy of being your Husband." Alrich asked as he moved closer to look also at his Grandchild.

"Because we did not take the Vows father. He loves me and I want no one to assume that he is gone to the great beyond and press you for my hand." Sabine answered as she watched her parents woo and coo over their Grandchild. "It is Ezra or no one." Ursa exhaled and nodded. Publicly she would have to denounce and look down at her daughter and grandchild with disdain. But privately she could adore and love Sira and Sabine.

"Then I will have to banish you, Sabine and denounce your Daughter. I have no choice. Though know Sabine that we applaud your decision and will support you privately as much as we can. I want to be involved with my Grandchild and let her know that she is loved by me and her Grandfather." Ursa reluctantly and slowly handed Sira back to Sabine. Planning on several occasions seeing and holding her. Even if it meant either sneaking onto Lothal or having them sneak for a visit to them. No matter the customs, she was not going to be separated from her Grandchild. "Let us go conduct the show shall we?" Stepping outside the small private room, Ursa and Alrich walked up the steps and then as he sat she stood and pointed down at Sabine. "Let all know that as Countess of the Wren Clan. I denounce and banish Sabine Wren and her Daughter from our Clan. She is to be considered an outcast and a Harlot." Sabine could see the small tears on her Mothers face as she continued. "You Sabine are unworthy and are to leave and never return until you take the Father of your Child as your Husband. Or if he is dead, another that does not mind having a Harlot as a Wife." Only those that knew Ursa, could hear the small catches and sadness in her words. The visiting Suitors, gave Sabine one last look and then spit on the floor. Indicating their opinion of Sabine's character. All four turned and walked out of the Hall, each giving Sabine one last look of disdain and loathing. After they departed Ursa moved down the steps and shook her head. "Last chance Sabine, please just announce that it was Ezra Bridger and I can cancel this, I can claim that he is not gone and you can still await his return." She asked with apprehension.

"No Mother, this is the best way. None of those Suitors would want to wait, they would continue to press you. Demand that you state that Ezra is gone and that he is not ever going to return. Like I said, it is Ezra or no one." Sabine said as she smiled and turned. Walking back towards the entrance and heading for the Ship. Outside she saw the Four would be Suitors, they all sneered at her and two of them spit at her feet.

"Who would have thought that the Daughter of Countess Wren would be a Slut?" One of them jeered as the three others laughed. Sabine ignored them and walked away. It would do no good to hand Sira over to Triston and then beat the Four Men into the ground. All it would do is cause a scene that her Mother would have to apologize to them for, afterwards. Stepping aboard the Ship, seeing Triston ready to walk down and tear the Four assholes apart. Placing a restraining hand on his arm, Sabine shook her head.

"No, Brother. I expected this and it is what I want. Please take me home." Sabine said as Triston closed the ramp and grumbled. Sitting in the Pilot seat he launched the Ship and soon Sabine was returning to Lothal.

 **Dagobah: Two Years One Week and Three Days**

With a grunt of pain, Ezra pounded with a stick on the head of the Predator that had it's teeth pierced into his right leg. He had screwed up and now he was paying for his error. Walking back to from his traps, he had become careless and walked too close to the Deep Pool that held one of the Dangerous Predators. Gazing down at the Chopper Sized Head and the Sharp long teeth, that was clamped onto his leg. Ezra winched. His blood was slowly dripping down the Creatures Snoot and if it was not for his Jedi Abilities to Reduce pain, he knew he would have passed out by now. When the stick broke, that he was using to pound and hit the Creature. Ezra knew that his own struggles were coming to an end. The Monster was slowly pulling him back into the murky water. That is what initially confused him, the Animal was big enough and strong enough to have pulled him in moments ago. But it seemed to be weakening. Looking past the head, he noticed the reason. The Predator was suffocating. It had gills, located just behind it's head on it's long neck and needed to breath the Murky Water to live. Focusing the last of his strength, mental and physical. Ezra used the Force to levitate the Creature further out of the Water. It began to flop it's fins on the ground and soon it was gasping. Then to Ezra's relief it released him. Hitting the wet ground with a thud, Ezra began to crawl away. Hearing the Monster also hit the ground hard and lay almost still. Glancing back Ezra noticed that it was attempting to slip back into the Water and not making it as it expired. Pausing for a second, Ezra pulled off his belt and wrapped it around his thigh. Using a stick he twisted it down until the blood flow stopped. He knew he could not keep the tourniquet on long or it would permanently damage his leg. But he had to stop the two deep wounds from bleeding out. Crawling into camp, he grabbed the Emergency Medical kit and injected himself with pain suppression medication. All that was left. Picking up the foam bandage dispenser he frowned. "No I have to stop the bleeding first." He said in a weakened voice. Swallowing he picked up the Metal Knife that he had made years ago. Putting it into the fire. Pulling out the disinfectant, he poured it on the wounds and almost passed out from the pain. The Pain Suppressors were only having some minimal effect. Then while the blade heated, he took three of the Antibiotic Tablets and looked at the now red hot Metal in the fire. "Okay this is really going to hurt." He whispered as he picked up the Knife and a stick. Putting the stick into his mouth, to bite on. He touched the blade to the worse of the wounds. Squeezing his eyes shut he screamed in pain and agony. Hearing the sizzling and smelling burnt meat. Breathing hard and keeping himself awake from pure force of will. He looked down at the now cauterized wound. "Going to really feel that later. Now to the other one." Ezra put the blade back into the fire and focused his mind on Pain Suppression. He hoped with the Medication and the Force he could finish before he passed out. Picking up the Blade again, he sealed the second wound. Screaming again loudly as he felt the pain and agony flow through him. Finally with shaking fingers he sprayed the Foam Bandage over the wounds. Then right before he passed out released the Tourniquet. Flopping down partially in the Pod, he closed his eyes and passed out. Silently hoping that he had been successful in closing the wounds.

Awaking what Ezra suspected was hours later, he noticed that it was actually at least a day. The Sun was rising and the fire was completely out. Moaning he glanced down at his leg and winced in pain. His leg was throbbing and it hurt immensely. Reaching upwards he pulled down the Water Jug and drank greedily. Then took two more of the Antibiotics Tablets. All the Pain Medication was gone, so he basically would have to rely on his the Force to suppress the pain. Crawling inside the Pod, he sealed the hatch and leaned against one of the walls. "That will teach me not to be observant as I should be." He said as he removed the Emergency Rations from under the panel. He had saved a week supply of the Nutritional bars just in case he ever needed to remain inside the Pod for that long. Eating one, he tried not to move to much. Laying back down he placed himself into a healing trance. Setting his internal clock for one day, twenty four hours. So he could eat and drink then go back into a healing trance.

 **Lothal:** **Two Years One Week and Three Days**

Falling into her own routine, Sabine awoke in the morning. She quickly put her toy away, she had forgotten about it last night after she had played with it for almost an hour. It was the only thing keeping her from seeking some other means of comfort that would involve some stranger and a one night stand. She was determined not to go down that path and wanted to be completely loyal to Ezra. But her body needed relief and if it was not for her toy she would falter. Only the memory of him and the toy kept her from doing something that she would regret. Walking into Sira's room, she smiled. Wolfie was laying on the floor and looked up at her. Exhaling she stepped over the White Loth-Wolf and gently woke Sira. "Time to get up Sweetie." Sabine said to the almost Fourteen Month Old Child. Sira opened her eyes and yawned, then smiled at her mother.

"Mama." Sira said and thrust her arms towards Sabine. Chuckling lightly Sabine reached down and picked her up. Carrying her to the Living Area of the Tower.

"Today Grandma and Grandpa are coming for a visit." Sabine told her daughter, heading for the Kitchenette to get breakfast started. Ursa and Alrich were coming for what was claimed as a State Visit. But they were actually coming to see their Grandchild and Sabine. Ursa was keeping to the customs on Knownest, the very mention of Sabine's name, she would visibly show her disdain. But in private Ursa would contact them on a regular basis on the Holonet and come for visits regularly. Finishing Breakfast, Sabine set Sira down on the floor once more and her daughter contently played with her toys. Once in a while Sabine would catch certain toys that were out of her child's reach would miraculously float within her small grasp. "Just like your father I am pleased to admit." Sabine said as she watched a Toy slide across the floor under Sira's influence. With Sira entertained, Sabine spent the rest of the morning cleaning the Rooms. She did not want her own Mother to accuse her of being messy or not being a good housekeeper. The problem with whiling away the time cleaning it gave her time to think and those thoughts instantly focused on Ezra. She missed him desperately, mostly at night. She wanted to be within his arms and feel his body pressed against her. Yesterday she had heard from Ashoka Tano, the day before that Ketsu and last week from Cikatro Vizago. None of them have had any luck locating Ezra yet. Though she was thankful that they were searching for him, where she could not yet and she wanted to be out there searching for him.

 **Dagobah: Problems**

Spending a whole week within the Escape Pod, Ezra emerged and found that he needed to use a stick as a crutch to move about. His leg was extremely weak from the wounds caused by the Predator. Supporting his weight on the crutch he moved over to his stock pile of Smoked Fish. He had enough inside to last another week and he hoped by then he could move about without wincing with discomfort from every step. Limping slightly he headed for the woodpile. That was a problem, he would have to collect wood or he would run out within two days. "Well maybe I can incorporate Training with collection of firewood." Ezra mumbled as he pulled up the Chute and looked at the supply. Gazing over in direction of where his Fish Traps were and where he had been attacked. It was too far to actually see the traps or if the Predator did make it back into the water. He had wondered what the Predator actually looked like and now that he had seen it face to teeth, he made the decision not to become complacent again. Ezra had spent days placing the markers and ignoring the last one was a huge mistake that if he wanted to live would not repeat. Even with his Jedi skills and reflexes he had barely survived the last encounter with the Animal. Sitting down he stretched his stiff and sore leg. Suspecting that though it was healing, there had to be some nerve damage. "This is going to hamper me keeping in shape." He stated as he leaned back and considered his options.

Two Weeks later he slowly limped towards his Fish Traps, no longer using a crutch. His leg still did not move to well, causing him to limp. Nearing where he almost met his end, he saw where the Predator should have been if it had indeed suffocated. It was gone and Ezra could see that it had made it back into the water. Tossing a stick near the shore where it laid in wait, he saw bubbles begin to appear in the murky water. "So you big bastard, you did not die after all." Ezra said loudly as the bubbles continued, he knew it was waiting for him to step closer so it could lunge out of the water and drag him into it. "Not a chance, I won't make that mistake again you bastard." Pulling the Stick out of the ground that had a Marker Flag on it, he moved it back three feet just for good measure. Vowing never to underestimate the Predators again. Making his way to the small pool that led into the Swamp, he sat and began to pull the first trap out of the Swamp. It had five or six of the ugly fish inside it. Taking all of them, he pulled up the next trap. Removing about the same. He would have to smoke all of them to replenish his stores. Dragging the fish back to camp, he laughed as the bubbles increased when he stepped near his Marker. "You really want me don't you." Taking one of the Fish and throwing it on the shore near the deep pool. With a sudden eruption, Ezra watched as the Predator that almost got him before lunged upwards and bit into the fish. Dragging it in its maw back into the water. He felt some relief that the big Animal was still alive, even though it tried to make a meal out of him. He had to respect that it had a right to live. After all, the Force is Life. Shaking his head, he limped back to camp.

Two and a Half Years: The Capital

With some reluctance, Sabine had returned to the Capital. Keeping to her supposed promise, she was helping Ryder Azadi formulate the defenses of Lothal. Today the meeting centered around the report from Mart Martin, Commander of the Defense Fleet of Fighters. "Right now we have two Squadrons of X-Wing Fighters, One and a Half Squadron of Y-Wing and Seven TIE Interceptors." Mart reported as he handed Data Pads to Sabine and Ryder.

"How is the training going on the Pilot Recruits?" Ryder asked as he glimpsed at the Pad, noting that only half of the Fighters had actual Pilots to fly them. Sabine considered taking over the training if it became necessary, but so far Mart was actually doing a fairly good job at training the Volunteers.

"It is coming along. I say within a Month I should have fourteen trained to fly and fight if necessary." Mart responded. Now the hard question that Sabine knew that Ryder was unwilling or was reluctant to ask.

"Will these Pilots be able to fight the Empire when they arrive?" Sabine asked as Mart exhaled and shook his head. In truth Lothal only had a dozen or so actual seasoned Fighter Pilots, all the others were volunteers and she doubted that any of them would survive if the Empire sent a competent Squadron of Fighters against them. What Lothal needed was time and no one at the table knew how much they would get.

"I cannot answer that Sabine. I can only state that all the volunteers are ready to fight. As to their actual ability, I won't know the answer until they are in combat. The Simulators and Mock Fighter Battles can only prepare them so far." Mart stated as he shrugged.

"Well let us pin that discussion until the next meeting. Now what about our Capital Ships? As I understand it, General Bel Iblis has been kind enough to donate to us two Corellian Corvette Cruisers and One Nebula Class Frigate." Ryder said as he gestured towards the Large Screen on the far wall. On it was the diagrams of the Two Cruisers and the One Frigate.

"Yes, though all need extensive repairs, but once they are completed and crewed. We will have Seven Mid-Sized Cargo Ships, Five Corvettes, One Frigate and a Bulk Cruiser that can barely move. Not really an impressive Defense Fleet." Sabine replied as she thought about the Three Ships that Bel Iblis had donated to them. Each had extensive damage and would take months to repair the damage. The only positive about them was that all the weapons still worked. Sabine had been placed in charge of sending engineers aboard to conduct the repairs. "The Lead Engineers and Technicians have reported that the Cruisers need another Month and the Frigate will be at least three Months. Bel Iblis may not have been as generous as we expected, in normal times I suspect that he would just scrape them for the parts." Sabine admitted, but Lothal needed the Ships no matter the Condition. The Meeting continued until late in the evening. Returning to her Guest Room, she found Sira sleeping contently in the middle of the bed and the Nanny Droid that Ryder had sent was watching her obediently. In the Morning they would return home to the Tower.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Star Wars Rebels: Possibilities-Complete Long Version Part 5

 **Dagobah: Three Years One month-Visitation**

Limping across his camp, Ezra finished his daily chores and had not even noticed that he had a visitor. Startled he spun and stared wide eyed at the Small Green Sole that sat on a log, shaking his head at Ezra. "Disappointed I am, with you." Yoda said as Ezra gaped at the old Jedi Master. "Know here I have been and not sought out you did." Ezra dropped to the ground painfully staring at Yoda.

"I, I, I did not know you were actually here, Master." Ezra wheezed out as he stared at Yoda in shock. "I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me." Wondering if he was real or just another image or figment of his imagination. Yoda chuckled.

"Real I am, though expected you to seek me out I did." Yoda smiled and Ezra edged closer, moving to sit across the Jedi Master on another log. "Took time to locate you it did, though now time I am out of. He will need my appearance, soon." He said to Ezra and looked upwards towards the heavens with tired eyes.

"Someone is coming, here?" Ezra asked excitingly as he smiled broadly. "Maybe whoever it is can help me leave here?" He felt his heart pounding, then he noticed Yoda shaking his head negatively. "Master if someone is coming here, then they have to have a ship or at least means to contact my friends to come and get me." Yoda exhaled and closed his eyes.

"Sorry I am, Young Ezra. But no. Remain you must, crucial that the other not know about you. Destiny he has to not know you are here, or you being a Jedi. Important it is that he face his Destiny alone." Yoda stated and Ezra felt himself suddenly falter. Depression struck him like a tidal wave and he knew that Yoda could sense or see it. "Faith you must have, understand in time you will." Ezra shook his head and tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Master I have been here alone over three years and I want to go home." Ezra said in a pleading and pathetic tone. "I want to see and hold Sabine again, tell her how much I love her and never leave her. You are asking me to remain when there is a chance I can go home." Placing his hands over his eyes he began to weep, crying loudly as Yoda moved forward and placed his small hand on his shoulder.

"Much I ask, necessary it is. If other knows of you, will suspect that you will join him, he will. No cannot, challenges he must face alone or fail he will." Yoda tried to explain to Ezra, but he could see the desperation and sadness of the young Jedi before him. He knew that Ezra wanted to go home, to be with Sabine and here Yoda was asking that he remain on Dagobah alone and isolated. With the knowledge that someone was coming to Dagobah that could rescue him. "Important it is that he face Vadar, not you. Young Jedi that be the reason it is. Die you will if you face Vadar, his Destiny it is. Not yours." Ezra looked up from his now tear soaked hands and stared at the old Jedi Master, only partially understanding. The last two times he had Faced Darth Vadar, Ezra had almost died. The Dark Sith Lord was immensely powerful and Yoda was right. He could not face Vadar and live. With a shuddering exhale, Ezra nodded.

"Alright, fine I will remain." Ezra whispered, ready to fall again into despair. Yoda smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Trust in the Force. Guide you it will." Yoda said as he moved back to sit on the log once more. "Week I will stay here, He not arrive for some time yet. Talk we will about your own Destiny we will." Then the Old Jedi Master began to council Ezra and provide as much reassurance as he could. Knowing that even though Ezra appeared to be cheered somewhat, the depression still remained within the young Jedi. Ezra wanted to go home. One month Later Ezra watched as a Lone Fighter streaked down towards where Yoda waited. He had to fight the temptation to signal the Fighter as it flew over his head, but for some reason the Pilot was having problems keeping his altitude. Tears welled into his eyes as he watched the Fighter land or somewhat crash not more than five miles away, on one of the other Medium Sized Islands. That he now knew was where Yoda was now located. Ezra thought it funny that the Jedi Master waited so long to make contact with him, but he suspected that Yoda had his own reasons why. Though Ezra could have used the company. With the Temptation no longer in sight, Ezra returned to his own training and chores. Nine days later he watched again as the Fighter streaked upwards and Ezra had felt the Presence of Obi Wan Kenobi and suspected that whatever was going on, it was not good.

 **Lothal: Four Years One Month**

Outside at the Tower, Sabine was standing in the shade casually watching Sira play with Wolfie. Today was not a good day for Sabine. This was the anniversary day that Ezra had made his sacrifice and she liked to mourn and remember him. Alone except for her daughter and Wolfie. To her dismay, Mart Martin had come for a visit. The young man meant well, but Sabine was in no mood to be a sociable hostess or a patient colleague. "Sabine, I do know what today is. I just came out to see if you are doing alright." Mart said as he stepped around the Tower and stood besides her. She closed her eyes and did not look over at him.

"I am fine, though I really do not want to talk about it. Personally I just want to be left alone with my memories and my thoughts." Sabine stated as Mart moved closer and stepped in front of her. Making her look at him.

"Ezra is not coming back Sabine and you cannot keep thinking he is. It has been four years and you are wasting your life waiting for him to be found or come back. I care about you and the offer still stands, I have come to love you and would marry you and love Sira as a Daughter." Mart said and Sabine felt her anger rise within her. Today was not a day to say that, not today of all days. Grabbing his Tonic front she glared into his face and was half tempted to beat him into the ground.

"Don't you ever say that! He is coming back and I have told you numerous times I have no interest in you or anyone else! Only Ezra. Now leave me alone." Sabine let go of Mart's collar and pushed him away. Still fighting the urge to punch and beat the man. With some reluctance Mart turned and walked away. But first stated his mind.

"You are deluded, Ezra is gone and you are just wasting your life away alone. I am not going to wait forever you know, and once I am gone who will want you?" Getting on his Speeder Bike, Mart instantly regretted saying those things. He had been upset and he knew today was not a good day to try to speak reason with Sabine. Now he felt like he also betrayed Ezra. But he could not help himself, Sabine was just so beautiful and he had fallen for her. Floating his bike towards her to apologize he noticed her glaring at him angrily.

"Do not come back! I do not want to ever speak privately with you again! Just leave me alone from now on." Sabine told him then walked away. Returning to her thoughts and memories. Every time this year for the past three years on the anniversary she would ponder and wonder if she should have done something different. Perhaps if she demanded and begged more for Ezra to get off the Chimaera, then he would be here and scumbags like Mart would stop assuming that just because she was a single mother that she needed a Husband or a man. She had a man, he was just not here. "Please Ezra come home, I need you and your Daughter needs you." Walking over towards Sira, it was time to talk to her about her father. Afterwards she contact Ryder and told him that she was done.

Slumping in his seat. Mart knew he had blown it and now he just lost any chance with her. Speeding away he knew that in a couple of Months he could beg Sabine's forgiveness and perhaps she might forgive him. But he doubted it. Mandalorians held grudges for a very long the Capital he saw Ryder waiting outside the Main Complex. Stopping before the older man he noticed Ryder's expression.

"I told you to leave her alone! Not to ask her again! Now she just called me and told me that she is done with assisting us with the preparations for the Defense of Lothal." Ryder stated and then he exhaled angrily. "Also that you are never and I mean never to go out to the Tower again. If you do she will tell Wolfie to remove you." He shook his head and then he made it an order. "So I am ordering you to leave her alone. Now get out of my sight." Ryder declared, turning and walking inside leaving Mart to hover there knowing that he had just screwed up royally.

 **Dagobah: Existence**

Ezra had felt Yoda pass into the Force, and was still tempted to make his way to the other Island. But he somewhat promised that he would not, so once again he was alone on Dagobah. He had watched the X-Wing Starfighter streak away and again was tempted to somehow flag the Pilot down. Though he did think it funny that he could sense the Pilot in the Force, the Pilot did not sense him. "If that is the one that is supposed to face Vadar, then I have to question his destiny to do so." Ezra remarked as he shook his head. "Four and a half years, I have been stuck here basically alone and now there goes probably my only chance of escaping." Then with a wry smile. "Yes I know Master Yoda, I am not truly alone as long as I trust in the Force to guide me. Well I let it guide me here and now I am about ready to give up." Walking with a slight Limp, Ezra headed towards the middle of the Island. In the center was a stack of dried wood that he had placed there earlier. Several times when the stranger had come and gone, he had been tempted to light it to signal the Pilot. Each time he resisted and decided to follow Yoda's advice. Now as he stood over the large pile of wood, he began to cry again. His chance once again to go home and see Sabine was gone.

"You made the right decision, Ezra." Kanan said as he seemed to come out of nowhere. The phantom smiled and knelt by the pile of wood. "Luke Skywalker has a destiny to face Vadar and if he knew that you were here and that you are a Jedi then he would expect you to help him do so." With a subtle shake of his head he closed his transparent eyes. "That path would have led you towards your early end of existence and you have your own destiny to fulfill." Ezra knelt as well and exhaled sharply.

"Kanan I just want to go home and be with Sabine. Every moment I think of her and want to see her so badly it hurts. Unless my destiny is to be with her then I do not care anymore. I just let my one chance of seeing her again leave and I will not let that happen again." Ezra declared as he saw Kanan nod with understanding.

"Soon my friend you will be found, trust in that and know that you are never truly alone. I do not mean that only the Force is with you, but I am as well and so is Master Yoda." Kanan stated and Ezra looked towards him. Ezra's expression was almost heartbreaking as he stared at Kanan.

"Please tell me that Sabine still waits for me. Please tell me that she still loves me, I need to know Kanan." Ezra began to cry again and Kanan reached his intangible hand over and placed it on his shoulder. Kanan wanted to help his friend and to somehow lift the young man's spirits.

"Ezra, I do not know if I am allowed to. But I am going to anyhow. Yes she waits for you and I know that she does still love you. I am not supposed to say this and I suspect it will have repercussions, she pleads for you to come home almost daily. She also has several of her and your friends searching for you." Kanan winced and Ezra suspected that he was being punished for speaking about matters he should not be speaking about. "Ezra my time is coming to an end, I will try to speak with you when I can. May the Force be with you." With that Kanan faded away and Ezra now knew that Kanan had broken some type of taboo.

"Thank you Kanan." Ezra said as he stood and left the signal pile of wood.

 **Lothal: Disclosure**

At the same time, Sabine stood anxiously outside Ezra's Tower. Hera had contacted Sabine, stating that she had a surprise for Sabine and would be bringing it to Lothal. Sabine chuckled and shook her head. She also had a surprise for Hera. When the Ghost landed, Hera stepped down the ramp holding the hand of a three and a half year old surprise for Sabine and as the Twil'ek approached she smiled at Sabine. "This is the surprise. His name is Jacen." Sabine smiled and looked at the small boy. "Jacen this is your Aunt Sabine." Hera said to him as he peered up at Sabine and smiled broadly.

"Ant Sbine." Jacen repeated, then looked at his mother. "She pretty." Hera and Sabine laughed together.

"Thank you Jacen." Sabine shook her head and continued to laugh and Hera stared at her with confusion. Slightly concerned about why Sabine was laughing so hard and for so long. "I have a surprise for you too." Gesturing over towards the Tower. "Come see my surprise." Walking around the Tower, Hera saw a the familiar sight of a White Loth-Wolf lying down facing away from them. It turned its muzzle towards them and gave a soft growl. "It is alright Wolfie. Hera and Jacen are family." The Wolf returned to looking downward facing away from them. Hera followed Sabine around the big animal and she stared down to where the Loth-Wolf had it's full attention. There in the dirt was a little Girl, playing with two dolls and other assorted toys. Hera stared and her mouth gaped wide open.

"Sabine! This is some surprise!" Hera gasped out staring at the little girl. Then saw that the little girl was strangely familiar. "Oh by the Desert." Hera gasped out as she gazed over at Sabine.

"This is my daughter, her name is Sira. Sira Bridger Wren. Say hello to Aunt Hera, Sira." Sabine said to her daughter and the dark haired blue eyed girl looked up at her mother then over at Hera.

"Hello Ant Hara." Sira stood and walked up to Hera. The Loth-Wolf watched Sira intently as she walked. "Are we goin to look for Daddy now?" Sira asked as she looked from Hera to her mother, anxiously. Sabine shook her head.

"No sweetie, not yet. But soon. This is Jacen. Can you play with Jacen while Aunt Hera and I go talk?" Sabine asked Sira, who looked at the Green Haired boy, nodded and smiled. Jacen moved over and sat and Sira pointed towards her toys. "Let us go back to the Ghost and perhaps have a drink. I think we both could use one." Sabine suggested as Hera reluctantly looked from Jacen to Sabine. "Oh don't worry Wolfie will watch them. Keep them out of trouble. Won't you Wolfie?" Sabine asked the Loth-Wolf and it whined, then stared at the two children. Hera walked with Sabine back to the Ghost.

"That is some babysitter you got there." Hera said as they walked up the ramp of the Ghost passing Chopper. Sabine touched the droid's dome and made her way to the Galley. Chuckling as she sat. Hera handed Sabine a mug of Twil'ek Mountain Ale and they both drank.

"I am still trying to figure out how he gets into the Tower at night. Every night for the past three years after I put Sira to bed, he somehow sneaks into the Tower and sleeps next to her crib. He is not there when I put her to bed and when I check on her late at night, there he is. I have given up on why or how he does it. I suspect that he knows that Sira is Ezra's Daughter." Sabine said as Hera laughed lightly at that. "To answer your burning question. Yes I and Ezra had sex. It was just before he..." Sabine chocked up slightly, clearly upset. "Left with the Purgills." Hera placed her hand onto Sabine's hand.

"I know. I never suspected that you two...I mean why didn't you tell me?" Hera asked as she stared at the younger woman. Sabine shrugged.

"Probably the same reason you did not tell me about Jacen. I wanted to tell you face to face not over the Holonet." Sabine swallowed back the anguish she felt as she tried to smile. Hera did smile. "She asks constantly about him, she wants to go find him and so do I. But with the Empire still being a threat, I cannot risk going to search for him yet." Sabine told Hera and noticed the slight concern on the Twil'ek features.

"That is why I am actually here and now I am reluctant to ask." Hera said as she exhaled and stared at Sabine.

"Ask me what?" Sabine inquired as Hera's Lekku began to shudder. She swallowed and her hands began to flex.

"Soon the Alliance is going to conduct a major offensive against the Empire. Within three months from now. I do not know how it will go and I do not want Jacen there just in case it goes badly. I was hoping that you might take care of him until I come back." Hera explained. "I know it is a lot to ask, but I really do not trust anyone else." Sabine could understand. Hera could not take her son to Ryloth to be with her Father. Some Twil'ek's did not like when one of their people has a hybrid child. She had heard that in the past, Twil'ek's would cast the Hybrid Child out in the Desert to die. Even though Jacen was Cham Syndulla's Grandson, it did not matter to the Purists that still resided on Ryloth. Nodding Sabine smiled.

"Of course Hera. What is one more child?" Sabine answered as she stared at Hera seeing some concern about her son. "Do not worry Hera, I bet Wolfie knows that Jacen is Kanan's son and probably will protect him just like he does Sira" Hera finally smiled and chuckled. Then a thought came to her.

"Does your family know about Sira?" Hera asked as Sabine smiled and nodded. "That must have been some conversation when your Mother Ursa met her Granddaughter and found out who the Father was." She added as Sabine laughed out loud.

"Oh it was quite an experience. After she officially called me an embarrassment to the Clan and an unmarried Harlot. She had no choice but to once again publicly banish me from the Clan." Sabine saw Hera's shocked expression. "Privately she is thrilled at having a Grandchild, she and my Father visit occasionally." Hera could not fully understand why Sabine's mother banished her from the Wren Clan or why Sabine was taking it so calmly. "She had to banish me Hera, I am exactly what she stated I am. An Unmarried Harlot that has a child out of wedlock." Sabine shrugged and smiled. "I really do not care Hera. Sira is everything to me and if it means I am an Outcast then so be it." Hera never understood Mandalorians and she doubted she ever would. "Let us go check on the kids, shall we?" Sabine stood and Hera followed her outside. Stepping down the ramp, they heard both Jacen and Sira laughing and squealing. Sabine exhaled and pointed over at the Loth-Wolves as the White one carried Sira on its back. Walking slowly around in a big circle. Hera gasped as she saw Jacen riding another Loth-Wolf following the White one. "Typical. Wolfie and Greyback have decided to give the kids a ride." Sabine pointed at the Brown Loth-Wolf that had a grey streak along its back and tail.

"Is that safe?" Hera asked with concern as she wanted to run over and take Jacen off the back of the Loth-Wolf. Fearing that he may fall off and get hurt. Sabine placed a restraining hand on her arm and shook her head.

"It is perfectly safe. Like I said the Loth-wolves know who their fathers are and would protect them no matter the risk. Hell Sira told me once that they talk to her, I cannot hear or understand them. But she can. I bet Jacen can too." Sabine said as she whistled and the Wolves carefully walked over to them. Stopping so that Sabine and Hera could pick the two now protesting children off their backs.

"Mommy! Greyie is fun." Jacen protested as Hera set him down. "I like her. She really nice." He said as the Wolf lowered her muzzle and he petted her. It whined and then laid down.

"Be careful Hera, that is how it started with Wolfie. Greyback may decide that she needs to protect Jacen and you might find yourself with a Loth-Wolf sneaking into his room at night." Sabine warned Her, who frowned and wondered if that would be as bad as it sounded. They spent another four hours together and Sabine took Sira up into the Tower to take a nap. While Hera did the same, putting Jacen in his room. When Hera stepped off the Ghost she was shocked to see that the two Loth-Wolves were gone. Seeing Sabine return, walking from the Tower ramp.

"Where did they go?" Hera asked, wondering how such a large Animal could disappear so quickly. Sabine laughed and she gestured towards the Tower.

"Knowing Wolfie, he is probably lying down next to Sira's crib. Like I said, he is sneaky. I gave up three years ago trying to get him not to do that. Especially since I do not know how he does it." Sabine said as Hera wondered if Greyback had slipped aboard the Ghost and now was in Jacen's room. Watching over him. She preferred to wait and find out later. "So when are you leaving?" Sabine asked and Hera exhaled and looked towards the ground. Her Lekku shuddering with anguish and despair.

"In two days I have to report back to the Fleet." Hera replied sadly as she felt moisture sting her eyes. "Hopefully I will be back by the end of the Month." Sabine stepped forward and hugged Hera. "When I come back, I think we should go and find Ezra. Let him see his Daughter she probably needs him " Sabine nodded with agreement.

"She is not the only one that wants him back Hera. I need him back too, I miss him so much. I sometimes blame myself that I never realized how much I loved and needed him." Sabine stated as she also felt tears come to her eyes as Hera hugged her, comforting her.

"Hey, you both were so young then. I doubted either of you knew how you both felt until it was too late." Hera said as she glanced upwards. "I blew it from the start, I loved Kanan but kept pushing him away far longer then you did with Ezra. There is still a chance that you two can be together and be a family." Sabine felt better.

"Let's go see about Dinner. I bet those two are going to be hungry when they wake up." Sabine released Hera and the two mothers made their way into the Tower to start getting the evening meal prepared. As they passed Sira's small room, Hera noticed the White Loth-Wolf contently laying on the floor watching over Sira. "Told you. Somehow he gets in here." Sabine said as she ignored the large animal, heading to the small Kitchenette. Hera decided to contact Chopper to check on Jacen and after a couple of seconds heard the Droid complaining loudly.

'Let me guess Chopper there is a Brown and Gray Loth-Wolf in his room, right." Hera stated and the Droid affirmed it protesting. "Don't worry about it, Chopper." Hera closed the channel and looked over at Sabine. "Don't say it. I do not want to hear "I TOLD YOU SO" right now. I just hope next month I do not end up with a stow-away Loth-Wolf when I come back for Jacen." Sabine smiled and chuckled.

"Well you then might have to move here, just so that Jacen does not have to leave her behind." Sabine suggested and Hera considered it.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Star Wars Rebels: Possibilities-Complete Long Version Part 6

 **Dagobah: The Cave**

Following the path that he had seen Master Yoda use to travel from the other Island to his, Ezra jumped from one tree to another. It was not so much as a Path, but a way to move about without worrying about the Underwater Large Predators. It took Ezra a little more time since he had to favor his right leg. His leg did not heal normally and if he pushed it too much it would collapse on him. Mostly using his left leg, he jumped and grabbed a branch. Swinging to another larger branch and in five hours he had arrived on Yoda's Island. Easing down, he found Yoda's hovel. Ducking inside he knelt by the small bed, bowing his head and paying his respects to the Old Jedi Master. "I wish that you would have made your presence known when I first arrived." Ezra said as he closed his eyes. "Though I suspect you decided to let me continue my training alone. Getting yourself ready for the other." Moving outside Ezra looked around the small area. Then he felt it, something cold that made his whole body shiver and it was drawing him towards it. Walking in a daze, he headed towards the source of the cold feeling he was experiencing. Finding a cave. His mind was telling him to flee, to not enter the cave but for some reason he continued on. Inside he felt himself shiver even more, the Cave had an dark feel to it. Swallowing he pressed back his reluctance and fear. He was a Jedi and fear was of the Dark Side of the Force. Carefully stepping further into the cave he found himself elsewhere, no longer on Dagobah. But in the Cave of the Nightsisters, he had faced this challenge once before and he had defeated it. In his hand was his Lightsaber and standing before him was Sabine holding the Darksaber. Blocking one of her blows confidently, then he deflected another and he stepped backwards until he was out of the Cave. His mind could not fully focus, he missed Sabine immensely and to actually see her even possessed by a Nightsister caused him to falter slightly. But he continued with the plan he had made, draw Sabine close enough so that he could use the Force to drag her out of the Cave. Reaching out he began to pull her out, the Nightsister inside Sabine screamed in rage and anger. Just before he had her outside the scenario changed, with a lunge she jumped towards him and he was not prepared. The Darksaber stabbed him deep into his chest and he felt his legs buckle. Glancing upwards he saw Sabine, not the Nightsister stare down at him with horror. She automatically released the Darksaber and her eyes widened with shock that she had just killed him. Ezra had enough life left in him to deactivate the Darksaber and the Dark Blade disappeared, pain etched his face as Sabine dropped to her knees. Staring into his paling face. "Remember I love you." Ezra wheezed out in a whisper, then he fell to the ground and everything went dark. His eyes opened in a flash and he stared down at where he expected to see a gaping cauterized hole in his chest. He was back inside the Cave and it took several minutes before he could rise. Shaking from the memory of Sabine killing him, he staggered out of the cave.

"Beware the Darkside of the Force." Ezra heard Master Yoda's voice echo around him, as he sat down on the ground outside the cave and tried to regain his composure. Swallowing the dryness in his throat he knew what ever that was, a test, a possible conclusion of what could have occurred or some type of altered memory. He had failed. He allowed his overconfidence and his now love for Sabine to block himself from being able to consider all outcomes. He had believed because he had faced that challenge before and succeeded to defeat the Nightsisters and the Darkside that he would again just as easily. But the outcome would have been different and Kanan would be an unwilling servant of the Nightsisters because he doubted that Sabine would have been able to free Kanan from the Darkside influences of the Nightsisters. It gave Ezra much to think about as he walked away from the Cave. He felt worn out and tired as he decided to spend the night in Yoda's Hut. Spending most the night in meditation and to contemplate his failures, not just at the cave but all his failures and regrets.

In the morning he returned to his own Island. Ezra felt better as he made his way through the trees, he felt more assured of himself and he knew that just because he was a Jedi that he needed to stop learning. Yes he had been training, but he had to also focus on the Force itself and learn more about the Force. Someday he may be tasked with training others and he did not want to have that as one of his failures.

 **Lothal: Four Years Seven Months**

Holding a Data Pad, Mart Martin stepped into Ryder's office and handed the older man the pad. "Sir this is my resignation from the Lothalian Defense Navy." Mart announced as Ryder stared up from his desk at the younger man. "I cannot undo what I have done, so I am going to leave." Mart told him sorrowfully.

"Running away is not going to fix the problem. You fucked up and I am sure after some time Sabine will forgive you. She also will come back and want to be involved with planning the Defense of Lothal. You just pestered her on the wrong day." Ryder stated attempting to change the young man's mind. "What will you do if not being in Command of the Fighter Squadrons here?" He asked and Mart shrugged.

"I hear that the Alliance is looking for Pilots for the big attack that they are planning. I thought I would enlist and fly in that engagement." Mart replied and heard Ryder exhale sharply. Then nod with his understanding. Standing Ryder reached out and shook Mart's hand. "With your permission, I thought I might borrow one of the Y-Wings until after the battle." With some reluctance Ryder agreed. After saluting, Mart walked out of the Governors Office and headed for the Landing Field. Originally he was going to ask for an X-Wing, but Lothal would need all of them in case the Empire did attack. A Y-Wing Bomber was a good Fighter but it was not as maneuverable as an X-Wing. Finding one of the newer Y-Wings, he hoped inside and started the Engines. As it lifted off, he glanced about, determined regardless he would never see Lothal again. Then streaked towards Space.

Back in the Office, Ryder watched the Y-Wing lift and take off. Picking up the Pad, he read over Mart's resignation and at the bottom was a side note. "I am never returning to Lothal, tell Sabine I am sorry." Putting the Pad down Ryder leaned back into his chair. He somewhat suspected that Mart would do something like that, the young man felt that there was nothing now tying him to Lothal and perhaps he would find something elsewhere.

At the Tower, Sabine found that handling two almost four years old's was extremely tiring. Especially when the two young children had connections to the Force. Both had conversations with the Loth-Wolves and for Sabine it was frustrating to only understand half of what was verbally said. Jacen and Sira did seem to become fast friends and spent time playing together, with only some minor disagreements. She remembered that she and her own brother had the same little tiffs and fights. Mainly over some toy or game that one wanted to play and the other did not. She had to at times remind both of them that one was a girl and preferred girl based games and toys, while the other was a boy and that he enjoyed other methods of play. Nap times was also somewhat frustrating. Both had a very strong opinion about having to take a mid-afternoon nap and that was that neither wanted to. All in all some days were more trying then others. At night it was also entertaining to find two Loth-Wolves sleeping inside the rooms. Wolfie in Sira's room and Greyback in Jacen's guest room.

Laying down on her own bed, Sabine instantly found herself lonely. In those times she needed some type of relief to that end she would reach into her nightstand and remove a device that helped settle her down when she really missed Ezra. Pulling down her panties, Sabine turned on the Device. It was close to Ezra's size and as it pulsed and throbbed, she moved it down to her inner thigh. Feeling the vibrations emanate through her. Closing her eyes, she allowed the sensations of it just touching her sensitive area begin to moisten. "Oh Ezra." She moaned. Biting her bottom lip, she slowly inserted the Device several inches. Gasping out Ezra's name in a moan, when the vibrations and pulsing gave her an orgasm. Convulsing slightly she allowed it to flow through her. Keeping her eyes closed she pushed more of the Toy inside her fully, she imagined that the Device was Ezra and began to move it in and out of her. Having another orgasm, feeling her juices coat the device and her hand. Increasing the movements, she moaned louder and the device gave her multiple orgasms. Thrusting her hips upwards, she touched a switch and it throbbed and released the warm water into her. Simulating that it had climaxed. This caused her to have a body shaking orgasm that made her whole body stiffen and as she removed it she slumped. Breathing hard, she turned it off and dropped it. After several minutes she opened her eyes and exhaled sharply. "It is not the same as the real thing." She commented as she wished that Ezra was there to satisfy her urges instead of using manual methods. The first year, she used her fingers and even though she gave herself orgasms it was not completely satisfying. Later she bought the device. It kept her sane and it kept her from cheating on him. She had been tempted several times, mainly due to that she was lonely and wanted someone to lie with her. But as soon as she considered it, she dismissed it just as quickly. She considered that may have been the reason she was so angry at Mart. She had been tempted not to take him as a Husband, but to just have sex with him. That bothered her since she had decided that it was Ezra or no one. But she was still tempted. Thankfully a reminder of her love for Ezra, was sleeping in the next room and that kept her loyal. Standing she went into the Refresher, cleaned the Device and refilled the water inside it. Then finally washing herself. Returning the Device into her nightstand and feeling more relaxed. She laid back down and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep and she dreamed about when the night that she and Ezra were together.

 **Dagobah: Four Years Seven Months**

Spending more time in Meditation, Ezra once again tried to stretch his consciousness beyond Dagobah in hopes of feeling Sabine. Though most of his Meditation time contemplating his experience inside the Cave. It had disturbed him that the one that he loved stabbed him. Five times after that he had nightmares focused on Sabine's expression when she realized that she had unintentionally killed him. Of course that was the last image of whatever that was he experienced in that Cave. Though it did let him know what could have happened if he allowed himself not to be fully attentive and trust in the Force. Now he was more focused on trying again to contact Sabine, not so much as speak with her but to feel her and somehow let her feel him. But like every other time he just could not reach that far. Opening his eyes he noticed that it was now Midday and it was time for his daily chores. Making sure that he tried not to think about how much he missed Sabine. Once he started thinking about her, he lost all of his ability to do anything. Near dusk he returned to camp dragging four fish he had pulled out of his traps. Unfortunately it started to rain again and soon that rain would turn into a downpour. Getting out of the rain, by sitting under the Hatch of the Escape Pod he used a stick to poke at the fire, getting it to flame into existence. Adding more dried wood into the flames. Removing a sharpened piece of Metal he gutted the Fish, laying the Fish over the fire on a improvise cooking grate that he had made from the Escape Pod.

Reaching over he flipped the Fish over and felt the gloom of the night press down on him. Tonight was one of those bad nights that he had more often then not and depression set upon him almost immediately. Closing his eyes his thoughts centered on Sabine. He missed her so much it was killing him, he had wanted to return to her within a few weeks of his departure and now it had been almost five years. There was no technology and no hope of escaping. Not unless some other idiot happened to come here for some unknown reason. Not even the Smugglers came to Dagobah. Feeling his mood turn darker he ripped off a piece of Fish and slowly ate. Then he felt a familiar presence.

"Ah depressed you are, not good it is." Ezra grimaced and looked over the fire to see Master Yoda sitting on a log before him. Yoda had a ghostly glow surrounding him as he poked at the fire with his intangible walking stick.

"Why would I be depressed Master? I am still marooned on a World that I have no hope of escaping! Where you asked me to remain when there had been four times that I could have been found. But instead I heeded your council and here I am." Ezra said sternly then his voice softened and tears began to fall from his eyes. "All I want Master is to go home, to be with the woman that I love. Is that so much to ask?" He asked the vision of Yoda. Putting his hands over his eyes. "All I want is to go home. You said that I would be able to go home." Ezra whispered and Yoda seemed to move towards him, placing his ghostly hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"Trust in the Force, Ezra." Ezra removed his hands from his eyes and Master Yoda had been replaced with Kanan. His old friend was kneeling before him. "I know you have been through a lot Ezra, but I promise you that it will get better. That you will be found and you will find that there is a reason why you were tested like this." Kanan said trying to comfort his Pattawan. When Ezra began to cry again, this time with a only a partially lifted spirit but the despair and sadness remained. Kanan looked over at Yoda. "Master is there nothing we can do? I do not think he can last much longer in this isolation." He asked his fellow Force Spirit and Yoda smiled and chuckled.

"In Motion the Future is and part of future he has in it." Yoda told Kanan as he began to fade. Kanan remained a few more minutes, standing and looking down at Ezra. Feeling the pain and agony flow from Ezra. Not physical pain, but emotional. Fading away he wished he could do something to really help Ezra, not just be there to remind the young man to trust in the Force. "Enough that is, trust the Force he should." Kanan heard Yoda say from the beyond.

An hour later, Ezra stopped crying and he slowly crawled inside the Pod. Closing the hatch, to lie down. Even with the visitations from Kanan and Yoda, the overall depression remained. He could not last much longer, he had been here for almost five years and he wanted to go home. To hold and be held by Sabine. Dreams and memories were not enough anymore.

 **The Tower: Desperation**

Sitting at the Holonet Transceiver, Sabine sent out the coded message to check in with Ketsu Onyo. Only Ketsu and Ashoka Tano were actively searching for Ezra now. Vizago had finally quit and she could not completely blame him. Almost five years and still no sign of Ezra could cause anyone to give up. When her friend's image came onto the screen, Sabine suspected the worse and she received it. She could almost tell by Ketsu's expression that soon only Ashoka would be searching. "I am sorry Sabine, but it has been almost Five Years and I just can't search anymore for now. I have cancelled a lot of contracts just because I though I heard a Rumor. Which turned out to be a dead end." Sabine held up a hand and smiled slightly.

"It is alright Ketsu, I understand. I never expected you to search this long. Maybe everyone is right and he is not coming back. Maybe I should also give up." Sabine said sadly and Ketsu shook her head.

"Yeah right, you give up. No chance." Ketsu said chuckling then became serious. "Hey after I fulfill some of these contracts and get some credits, I am going to start looking again." Sabine smiled and exhaled.

"Thank you Ketsu. Oh and remember if you do find him, I get to hit him first." Sabine stated and Ketsu laughed again and after giving her a small salute ended the broadcast. Leaving Sabine to feel the pressure of that contact to set in. "Another that has basically given up searching for him." She muttered as she typed in Ashoka Tano's communication code. Her breath went out of her when a message appeared on the screen. "UNABLE TO CONTACT. PLEASE TRY AGAIN." Retyping the code, the same message appeared. To Sabine it could mean only two things. One Ashoka was too far for communication or the more probable, was that Ashoka had given up and did not want to tell Sabine that she was also done searching for Ezra. The latter caused Sabine to feel tears begin to form in her eyes. Without the hope that Ashoka was searching would descend upon her like a huge weight. She did not know if she could go on, if Ashoka stopped searching. The only thing that so far kept her going was her and his child. Nothing else. Attempting again to contact Ashoka, she slumped onto the floor when the Message reappeared. Tears flooded her eyes and she began to cry. Placing her hands over her eyes she wept. When a furry nose touched her hands and face, she moved her hands away to see the snout of Wolfie. It growled and whined at her and she could swear she heard something. Starring into the Loth-Wolf's eyes it growled again and she heard a word.

"HOPE." Wolfie said in a growling voice that sounded more like a whine and a growl, then an actual word. Throwing her arms around Wolfie's neck she hugged the Loth-Wolf tightly and cried into it's fur. He remained until she had cried herself out, then backed up and returned to Sira's room.

 **Two Days from Lothal:**

In the beyond and within the Force itself, Jedi Master Yoda felt Ezra's despair and winced. The poor young Jedi was at his end and Yoda knew it. With closed eyes, he felt Ashoka Tano within the Force. Smirking, Yoda set one word through the Force as loud as he could project. That was all he could do, it was now up to Ashoka now.

Kneeling in Meditation, Ashoka Tano let the Force flow through her. She did this when she needed clarity and to decide where else to search for Ezra. She had spent the last three and a half years attempting to locate the young man. Going from one system to another that perhaps the Purgills had taken him. Now she was at her wits end. Exhaling she felt she was letting Ezra and Sabine down. Without warning she felt a presence and before she was able to prepare herself a voice echoed through her mind loudly. **"DAGOBAH!"** The voice yelled inside her head, causing her to put her hands over her ears and wince. It had been so loud it deafened her. Shaking her head she tried to stop the ringing in her ears as she opened her eyes. Ashoka inhaled and exhaled, the voice so much was not verbally loud. But it seemed to bellow through the Force at her, demanding her full attention. Rising she stumbled over to the Pilot's seat and sat down. Trying to get her vision to focus. As she began to think clearly again, she smiled. "Ezra was on Dagobah." She muttered, reaching over to the Holonet Transmitter. Pausing as she was about to enter the code for Sabine. Remembering that she had inadvertently damaged the Transmission Dish one week ago and she had not had the chance to repair it yet. "I have to decide, do I go to Dagobah and see if he is there or go to Lothal and take Sabine and Sira there." Pulling a Credit Chip out of her pocket she flipped it and as it dropped to her hand she looked at it. "Lothal it is." Setting the coordinates, she entered Hyperspace.

 **Side Story: The Battle of Endor**

Swooping upwards under the direct Command from General Carrillisan, Mart Martin followed the General's ship the Falcon towards the incoming Imperial Fighters. Reducing to attack speed in an attempt to draw the enemy fighters away from the Cruisers. Mart could not help but think that the whole operation was turning into a fiasco. Firing a Torpedo he saw it impact a TIE Interceptor and the enemy Fighter exploded. Diving towards another, he watched in horror as other of his squadron take enemy fire. "We are seriously outnumbered." Mart muttered as he aimed his Y-Wing towards another Fighter and with solid perfect shots sent the fighter into oblivion. The Battle was raging and he really did not have time to think about why the Enemy Destroyers were holding back. Soaring after a pair of TIE Fighters he flew over the Large Mon calamari Cruiser, nailing one he whooped and then before he could react he saw a huge blast come from the Semi Completed Death Star. The deadly energy aimed right at the Cruiser that he was flying over. Closing his eyes, Mart knew he was finished. In a blinding searing light, Mart Martin was vaporized. His last thoughts were. "I hope that Sabine forgave me for being such an asshole." Then he was gone.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Star Wars Rebels: Possibilities-Complete Long Version Part 7

 **The Battle of Endor:**

Rotating and at almost full speed, Hera dipped the Ghost after three TIE Interceptors. Kallius and Rex blasted away with the front and dorsal Turret Guns, hitting one or another of their respective targets. Flying under a Corvette Cruiser, she listened intently to the Tactical Frequency. General Lando Calrissian was leading the attack adequately, while Admiral Ackbar concentrated the Fire Power of the Cruisers and other Capital Ships against any Imperials that happen to come into range. All in all the battle was basically a controlled chaos. The attack had turned into a bad situation when Lando transmitted that the Shields on the Death Star were still up. Now the entire fleet was engaged against the Imperial Fleet, though she thought it odd that only the Fighters were attacking and the Destroyers were holding a defensive line. Rotating around the Medical Frigate, she fired her own weapons against an approaching Squadron of TIE Fighters. Decimating four of the Fifteen that streaked towards the Ghost and the Frigate. Then disaster struck when one of the Mon Cal Cruisers erupted into dusk. Hera had seen the blast originate from the Death Star and the Chaos over the Comm, became even more chaotic. Almost every Commander was screaming over the Channel for Retreat. Thankfully Lando had a solution and he was right, this was the Rebellion's only chance. Reforming her remaining Squadron of Four X-Wings, Two A-Wings and Three Y-Wings. She followed orders and headed towards the Star Destroyers to combat them at close range. Then Hera noticed what Y-Wing was missing from her formation. "Chopper, where is Mart?" She asked her Droid and it gave a woeful response. Closing her eyes briefly, then focusing them back on the Battle. "We will mourn him later. Try to increase the Shields and bring all Photon Torpedoes on Line. Let's see if we can take out a couple of those Star Destroyers." She ordered the Droid, knowing that even with the increase of Shield strength. They still would not stand a chance if the Ghost was hit by even a fringe of the Blast from the Death Star. But it gave the Droid something to focus on.

When the call came for all Fighters to follow General Calrissian. Hera was too far away to lend the Ghost's support, so she went after another Star Destroyer and was not too dismayed when an A-Wing and a X-Wing streaked to follow the Falcon into the Death Star superstructure. She had noticed something strange though. The Battle had turned and the Empire was only functioning sub-par. Aiming a barrage of Torpedoes at the Command Section of a Star Destroyer, she was somewhat amazed that the Gunners on the Target Destroyer seemed unable to target her or the Torpedoes effectively. What amazed her more was when the Super Star Destroyer crashed into the Death Star, exploding with a huge flash. "What the hell is going on, it is like the Imperials have lost their edge?" Rex commented over the comm. Easily blasting Four TIE Fighters into exploding debris. "I do not know, but it is making it easier to hit them." Kallius responded as he also blasted Fighters. Then Hera heard the Command to pull back away from the Death Star. Putting all power into the Engines, Hera followed the Alliance Cruisers away from the Impending Destruction of the Death Star. The Battle was over and the Alliance was now receiving signals from a Half Dozen Star Destroyers with offers for Surrender.

 **Dagobah: Reaction**

Kneeling in Meditation, Ezra felt some type of Dark Presence scream within the Force and then was gone instantaneously. As if someone immensely powerful in the Darkside of the Force had just died or was removed from existence. Concentrating on the Presence, Ezra knew who it was and that the Emperor had just fallen. With a small smirk, Ezra knew that with the Emperor gone, the Empire would also begin to fall. Though it did him very little good being stuck on Dagobah. Yoda had been right in his stance that the other was the key to defeating the Emperor. Ezra also knew that if he did face the Emperor again, it would most likely end with Ezra dead and defeated. Somehow the other had defeated the Emperor, where all other Jedi had failed. With lightened spirits, Ezra exhaled and opened his eyes. He was too excited to fully concentrate and Meditate. Standing stiffly, he went towards the Pod. Deciding to celebrate by eating a Couple of the Ration Bars that he held on to for such an occasion.

 **Lothal: Celebration**

After the Ghost landed, Sabine brought Jacen and Sira down to greet Hera. None of them were expecting Hera to bound down the ramp and hug them all, excitingly. "We Won! We actually won! The Empire is in retreat and the Emperor is gone!" Hera boasted with a huge smile on her face, her Lekku dancing above her head. They continued to celebrate until both children were physically and emotionally exhausted. While Hera carried Jacen onto the Ghost to take a nap, Sabine did the same with Sira up in the Tower. Returning to where the Ghost sat outside the Tower, Sabine thought it funny that when Hera came down the ramp of the Ghost, she was waving her hands in aggravation. Somehow Greyback had slipped aboard the Ghost and was waiting. "Dam Loth-Wolf!" Hera protested as she stomped towards Sabine. "She somehow slipped aboard and I keep telling her that she cannot do that!" She complained as Sabine chuckled. "It is not funny, Sabine. What if I had decided to leave Lothal and go somewhere else?"

"Told you that this would happen. Greyback has looked over Jacen the whole time you were gone." Sabine informed her as Hera slumped with defeat. "I guess that means that you are going have to move here to Lothal, otherwise Jacen won't have his friend." Hera exhaled in defeat and nodded. Though Sabine believed that Hera later would want Ezra once he was found and returned to train Jacen. Neither believed that Skywalker could adequately train either Jacen or Sira. Hera had met Commander Luke Skywalker and she was not impressed with his so called Jedi abilities. Though she did realize that she was comparing Luke to Kanan and in her mind no one could measure up to Kanan. She missed him, just about as much as she knew Sabine missed Ezra. The only difference was Sabine still had a chance to have a fairy tale ending.

"What would you think if I built a House right over there on the bluff?" Hera asked as she pointed over at the small hill just about two hundred meters away. Sabine looked at the spot and it had a nice view of the plains. Not as good as the Balcony up at the Tower, but it still allowed for a spectacular view of the rising sun. Glancing at the door, she saw Sira come out with Wolfie in tow. Looking down at her daughter with a frustrated expression.

"Sira what are you doing up?" Sabine asked her daughter as the little girl approached and yawned mightily. Then pointed upwards.

"Aunt Asoka is coming, mommy." Sira said gazing towards where she was pointing. Causing Sabine to put her hand over her eyes and look in that direction. Her heart was thumping in her chest as she began to breath hard. Every time Ashoka returned, Sabine hoped that the Togruta had found Ezra and was bringing him home. "Feel her, she is excited." Sira stated then began to chuckle. "I think she found Daddy." Sabine scooped her daughter into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Is he there too?" Sabine asked her as she stared at Sira intently hoping that he was on Ashoka's ship and that he was finally coming home. Sira frowned and wrinkled her nose.

"No, Mommy." Sira said mournfully, but she still seemed somewhat thrilled that Ashoka seemed excited. With Hera in the lead, Sabine and Sira walked towards the Ghost, stopping when they all noticed that Ashoka Ship was on final approach. Sabine was fidgeting as the Ship slowly descended and she wanted it to hurry and not take so much time. As it finally set down. Sabine, Hera and Sira were waiting. The Wolfie stayed right behind them, staring and keeping a silent vigil over them. When the Red Ramp lowered and Ashoka began to walk down. Sabine stared past Ashoka, hoping that Ezra was on the ship and was going to come down the ramp. Even though Sira stated that he was not there.

"I think I know where he is." Ashoka said excitingly. Trying to calm herself, then continued. "I think he might be on Dagobah, do you and Sira want to come check with me?" She asked knowing that Sabine and Sira probably would want to go. Maybe even Hera.

"Yes, We would." Sabine replied and then turned towards Hera. "Would you mind remaining here in case this a wild Bantha Chase and mostly to keep an eye on the Tower. Recently some of the Locals have been trying to sneak into the Tower while I am away and steal some of Ezra's things to sell to collectors and tourists." Which was true, ever since Ezra became a Hero of Lothal. Some of the Lothalian people want to collect some of his treasures. Namely the Multiple Number of Imperial Helmets that he had collected over the years. If Ezra ever needed a quick source of revenue, selling any of his Helmets would do it. With reluctance Hera agreed. Walking up the Ramp with Sira, they both turned and Sira pointed at Wolfie.

"You stay Wolfie, me and Mom are going to look for Daddy." Sira said to the White Loth-Wolf and it mournfully obeyed heading out onto the plains. Sabine wondered that perhaps it was a good idea that Sira told it to stay. Knowing Wolfie as Sabine does. It probably would have sneaked on board Ashoka's ship when no one was looking.

"We are ready to go, Ashoka." Sabine stated as Ashoka nodded and followed them up the ramp of her Ship. All three waved to Hera and then the ramp closed and minutes later the ship rose into the air. In orbit Ashoka turned towards Sabine and Sira.

 **Dagobah: Early Afternoon**

Shutting himself inside the Escape pod, Ezra scowled at the approaching storm. At least once a week the heavy Storm struck the medium sized island that he resided upon and normally it lasted only about an hour. It rained so hard during the storm, that it felt like he had to swim to get around. So it made sense to seal himself in. He watched out the side port as the rain splashed down hard onto the ground. Large drops of rain about the size of his foot struck the Pod, Ground and the Trees. After Forty Seven Minutes the Storm ended. Opening the Hatch he peered out, seeing the water quickly draining away. Walking over to a nearby tree, he looked upwards. Above him between two branches was a large Plastech Curved Panel. Tossing a Soap tablet into it, he reached up and pulled on an attached metal rod. Soapy Water began to pour downward from the center. Standing under the flow, Ezra began to scrub. After a minute, he pushed the rod upwards ending the flow and removed his now soaked clothes. Laying them down on a nearby branch. He pulled the rod again and stood under the Flow once more. Scrubbing again, removing all the dirt and sweat from his body. Washing his beard and hair, the water stopped. Retrieving his clothes he walked naked back to the Pod and hung his clothes. Once a week he had been able to at least take a soapy shower and it helped his mood immensely. Sitting he used his fingers to brush out his hair and beard. Being clean would not last, within a day he would be just as dirty and just as sweaty as he was ten minutes ago. Restarting the fire he sat naked before the small flames, debating still on whether or not to put on his clothes and deciding not to.

 **Dagobah the Journey:**

Sabine prayed that Ashoka was right, that Ezra was on Dagobah. With her knee bouncing nervously, she watched the stars zip by. Feeling a hand on her leg she looked down to see Sira staring up at her. "We find daddy?" Sira asked and Sabine felt like crying as she looked down into her daughters face.

"I hope so sweetie." Sabine replied as she reached down and put Sira on her lap. Normally the Four year old protested about sitting on her mother's lap, but today she just stared out at the streaking stars and become sullen. "What is it Sweetie?" Sabine asked as she saw her daughter's bottom trembling lip. Sira looked back at her mother sideways.

"Will daddy like me?" Sira asked as Sabine smiled and gave her a hug. Then tickled her sides causing Sira to giggle slightly.

"Of course Sira, he will adore you and he will love you." Sabine told her, though she knew that it would be a shocking surprise to him to learn that he has a four year old daughter that he had never met before. Seeing that Sira was now satisfied, Sabine gazed nervously at the streaking stars. She was just as anxious as Sira is to see Ezra again. Swallowing Sabine hoped that he still loved her as much as she loved him. It would be really disastrous if he no longer Loved her and she had his child. That would be a permanent reminder to both of them that the night they spent together was a mistake. Then Sabine shook her head and smiled. "No of course he still loves me, I can feel it." She said to herself as she gave a slight chuckle, then noticed that Sira had fallen asleep. It had been a long day and Sira had awoken early from her nap.

"You might want to get some rest as well, Sabine. We are at least twelve hours from Dagobah and I suspect that none of us will get much sleep if we do find him." Ashoka advised as she leaned back and closed her own eyes. Sabine smiled.

"Count on that. There is a lot that I want to do after we do find him." Sabine stated. Deciding the first thing was she was going to hug and kiss him, then introduce him to his daughter and after that punch him in the nose for deserting her. Later after the excitement ebbed, she would take him to bed and remind him about how much she missed him. That thought sent a thrill through her as she drifted off to sleep. It had been so long that she hoped she remembered how good sex was with him.

 **Lothal: Ezra's Tower**

"Great now both of you are trying to sleep in his room." Hera said in frustration as she peered into Jacen's room to see the White and Grey Brown Loth-Wolves sleeping on the floor. Basically making impossible for her to go in and check on Jacen. Shaking her head, Hera waved her hand in the air and went back to the galley. Trying to figure out how the hell the Two large Animals sneaked onto the Ghost, right past Chopper. She suspected that Wolfie was missing Sira and that was the reason it had decided to sneak on with Greyback to watch over Jacen. Returning to the Computer Monitor, she began to look for places nearby that she could purchase. Finding two nice small farm like houses not less then a mile away. After Sabine and Sira returned hopefully with Ezra. Hera would go and look at them. It would be nice to set down roots and have a home. Especially here on Lothal. Where Jacen could be instructed by Ezra when he was ready. Leaning back she drooped her hand and felt fur. "Kalabast!" Hera said loudly, startled and glanced downward. Wolfie was laying besides her and she shook her head. "How the hell did you sneak in here without me seeing you?" She heard the White Loth-Wolf whine and Hera laughed, deciding perhaps it was best not to know. Gently petting Wolfie she smiled as it closed it's eyes and went to sleep. Hera closed her eyes and did something she had done since she was little. She prayed that Sabine and Ashoka found Ezra.

 **Dagobah: The Ship**

Getting ready to go back inside the Pod, Ezra stopped and glanced upwards. Seeing a Red Colored Ship beginning to descend towards the Island. Without waiting or dressing, he immediately began to limp run towards the center of the Island. Towards where the Ship was landing. His heart pounding in his chest, he moved quickly hope flared within him that he was possibly going to be rescued.

 **Dagobah: Orbit**

Entering the orbit of Dagobah, Sabine directed the sensors down at the planet. She was trying to detect anything Metallic. the Life Signs Sensors had indicated that there was massive amounts of life forms on Dagobah and those sensors were essentially worthless. Sira was staring at Dagobah and in somewhat a daze she pointed towards the northern area before them. "There Mommy, right there." Sira said with her eyes halfway closed. Ashoka looked over at the four year old and shrugged.

"I think we should go there." Ashoka advised directing her ship towards the Northern pole of Dagobah.

"Sure why not. The Scanners are not picking anything up." Sabine agreed as Ashoka flew towards a medium sized island in the middle of a huge swamp. "When we land Sira, you stay put. I mean it, that place is not safe and I do not want you taking one step off this ship. Understand." She said to Sira and her daughter scowled, then nodded.

"Okay Mommy." Sira said and looked like she was going to argue, but she knew if Mommy said her name instead of sweetie it meant that she better obey. As the Ship landed, Sabine's eyes widened when she saw someone limping towards them. Standing she rushed to the ramp and lowered it. Stepping down to the end of the ramp and stared.

"Ezra." Sabine whispered then she smiled, running towards him. As she got closer she noticed that he was completely naked. But she could tell it was him. Bushy beard and hair. It was him. Meeting him halfway her arms encircled him in a huge hug. Not caring that he was naked, or smelled or looked almost like a Wookie. She began to cry. Holding to him tightly as he held her just as tightly. He also wept, tears streaked down his face. Not wanting to let go of her in case it was just a mirage.

After several minutes, to lighten the mood Sabine pushed some of his hair away from his ear. "I am not kissing you, not until you shave and take a Shower." She whispered into his ear as they both started to laugh. Parting he stared at her and shook his head.

"Well if we are talking about hair. I do not like how short yours is and the color is kind of plain." Ezra commented as she chuckled and ran her hands through her short black hair.

"This is because I do not have time to be really stylish or flamboyant anymore. Come on, let's get you inside. After you cut that mess off, take a shower and put some clothes on. There is something I need to show you." Reaching down, Sabine took his hand and started to walk towards the Ship. Then stopped. "Wait there is something I wanted to do first." Turning she faced him, closed her fist and punched him in the nose. Not hard, but hard enough for him to put his hand onto his nose and stare at her with shock. "I promised myself that I would punch you in the nose for leaving and deserting me." Sabine watched him as he started to laugh.

"I expected a lot worse." Ezra stated as she laughed as well. "That is why I love you so much." This caught Sabine off guard then she smiled and hugged him again. Pleased and delighted that he still loved her and that he said it so openly.

"Good because I love you too. Now come on, let's get you on board and off Dagobah. Unless there is something you want to go back for?" Sabine asked as he shook his head. Ezra did not want anything from the camp, not even the Body Suit. It was too torn and shredded to be considered clothes anymore.

"Nothing that I can live without." Ezra declared, Sabine took his hand and led him towards Ashoka's Ship and upon seeing the Togruta.

"Ashoka please get back in the Cockpit. Ezra is not exactly clothed at the moment and I suspect that you do not want to see him naked." Sabine said as Ashoka's eyes widened and she quickly went back inside the ship. Leading Ezra up the ramp she directed him towards the Refresher and as he entered she shut the door. Going into one of the Bedrooms to the Wardrobe she looked for something for him to wear. Returning holding a Large Sized Jedi Cloak. There was nothing else that would fit him. Well nothing that he could actually be comfortable wearing. She doubted he would like to wear a skirt and skin tight pants. After thirty minutes Ezra emerged and Sabine smiled approvingly at him, handing him the cloak. Sabine was tempted to delay introductions, push him into the nearby bedroom and give each of them a reminder of how they felt about each other. But knew that one reminder would not be enough, it had been five years since they had sex and she would want multiple times not just once.

 **The Cockpit:**

Returning Ashoka was met by Sira. Smiling down at the four year old, Ashoka exhaled and sat down in the Pilot's seat. "Is Mommy bringing Daddy here so I can see him?" Sira asked as Ashoka nodded.

"Give them a few moments Sira. Your Mommy wants some private time with him, she has missed him a lot." Ashoka said and Sira nodded.

"Yes I know. I have heard Mommy crying some times when she thinks about him." Sira stated then sat and waited patiently for the door to open and she could meet her father, finally.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Star Wars Rebels: Possibilities-Complete Long Version Part 8

 **Lothal: The Tower**

In all the excitement of telling Sabine about the Victory at Endor, Hera had completely forgotten to tell her young friend about the cost of that Victory. Mart Martin and too many others paid for that Victory with their lives. For Hera that cost was not exactly acceptable, in the end that battle was in her mind not a total Victory that the higher Brass declared it was. Too many of the best of those that fought were now gone. One's like Mart that should have lived and been around to celebrate that Victory. She knew why the Young Mart was there and in essence he should not even have been there. He had made a mistake and blamed himself for that mistake. Mart had confided in Hera that he had suggested to Sabine that Ezra was gone and that he would make an acceptable replacement. Any other day and Sabine would not have lost her temper, but he suggested it on the anniversary day of Ezra's Sacrifice. A day that Sabine basically had no patience for mistakes, she was in mourning and Mart should have known better. At that moment Hera decided, when Sabine returned she would tell her young friend about Mart's lose. Though right now she needed to contact Ryder and tell him as well. It was only fitting since Ryder looked upon Mart as a surrogate son and probably had not heard yet. Glancing once more into Jacen's bedroom, Hera winced. The two Loth-Wolves could be seen sleeping on the floor of the small room.

 **Orbit of Dagobah:**

Leading Ezra towards the Cockpit, Sabine felt nervous. She was about to introduce Ezra to his daughter and she knew that such a moment would be a huge shock to him. Entering the Cockpit with Ezra he immediately stared down at the Dark Haired little girl almost unable to contain herself from getting closer. Before Sabine could say anything Sira looked up at Ezra.

"Mommy is this my Daddy?" Sira asked Sabine excitingly. Glancing over at Ezra, Sabine saw his shocked expression as he stared down at Sira.

"Yes Sira. This is your Daddy. Ezra this is Sira, your daughter." Sabine stated, as Ezra looked from Sira to Sabine and then back to Sira. His eyes widened and then his eyes rolled back into his head. He began to pitch backwards as he fell to the floor, unconscious. Ashoka chuckled as she and Sabine knelt next to him and Sira stared at him confused.

"Well he took it well." Ashoka said smiling as she checked his vital signs.

"What happened to Daddy?" Sira asked as Sabine put her arm around her and laughed.

"He is alright Sira. He sort of fell asleep from the shock of seeing and meeting you." Sabine explained as she watched as Ashoka closed her eyes and placed her hand on his forehead. Seconds later his eyes fluttered and he sat up. Sabine stared at him sternly. "Do not faint again." She ordered. "Now Ezra this is our daughter, Sira." Sabine stated as Ezra slowly smiled wider and wider. He reached his hand towards Sira and pulled her to him for a hug. Sira began to laugh as she hugged her father.

"Our Daughter. Our Daughter." Ezra kept repeating as he began to laugh happily. Then he smirked up at Sabine. "I guess this means we have to take the Marriage Vows as soon as possible right." He said as Sabine nodded then was pleased when he reached over and added her to the family hug. Ashoka suggested that the small family retire to the Galley and spend some time together. Which they immediately did. Sitting at the controls Ashoka pondered on what she had missed out on, not starting her own family or at least having a child. She had plenty of opportunities, but she was initially worried that with the Empire hunting Jedi. That all she would have done was place her child in danger. Now after seeing how much it made Ezra and Sabine so happy, she wondered if she had made a critical mistake.

In the Galley, they talked for hours and Ezra looked down with pride at his sleeping Daughter as she used his left thigh as a pillow. Sabine saw him wince when he moved his right leg and then began to rub his thigh.

"What happened to your leg?" Sabine asked in concern as he exhaled and kept rubbing his leg until it no longer felt stiff.

"It happened about two years after I landed. I walked to close to a Predator and it decided to try to eat me. Stuck two of his big teeth into my leg and since I did not have access to a Medical Droid, I ended up cauterizing the Wound." Ezra shrugged and noticed Sabine's expression. "I guess it never healed right." Sabine reached over and touched his face gently with her hand. She wanted to take him to bed so badly or at least have some time alone.

"I am sure the Medical Droids can fix that." Sabine said as she glanced down at Sira. "I wanted to talk to you about Sira. I know it is a shock and I do not want you to think that when we had sex back then that I was trying to get pregnant. I wasn't. It just happened and I would not change that for anything. She is the best thing to ever happen to me." Sabine said and Ezra nodded.

"For me too, Sabine. Though I am concerned. I bet that your Mother did not take it well that you had a child out of wedlock?" Ezra asked in concern, it had taken a lot of courage for Sabine to have Sira. Especially since it was a serious taboo for a Mandalorian.

"She publicly called me a Harlot and banished me from the Clan again. Privately she adores and loves Sira, so does my father." Sabine could see Ezra getting a little angry and she smiled and shook her head. "It is alright Ezra, all that mattered at the time was Sira and finding you. I did not care that my Clan or the other Clans believing and calling me a Slut. It kept them from attempting to seek my hand. After all I did not want anyone else but you. So it worked out." She explained and Ezra put his hand on hers and held it.

"I will take the Vows whenever you want me too." Ezra said as Sabine smiled and reached behind his head and pulled him towards her. Kissing him. Slipping her tongue into his mouth and soon was relishing in the embrace. Then leaned back.

"Now works for me." Sabine stated and then guided him through the Mandalorian Marriage Vows. Finishing, she kissed him again and smiled. Picking up a small pillow she helped him replace the pillow with his leg under Sira's head. Standing she took his hand and led him into the small bedroom. Inside she spun and kissed him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "We will have to be quick." She said, pulling his robe away. Then began to remove her armor and body suit. He watched her intently as she smirked at him. Stepping close once more, kissing him passionately. Drawing him towards the bed, laying down with him slightly on top of her. She began to breath hard as she felt his weight on her, she wanted this so badly and for so long. Now he was here and even though they could not have what she wanted, long and numerous times. This would satisfy her immediate needs. Adjusting herself under him, she clasped his member and aimed it towards her. "No foreplay, I need you." Sabine stated feeling his tip against her now soaked entrance. Five years had been a long time not to feel the man she loved and she did not want to waste any time. Plunging him into her, she gasped. Staring into his eyes. "Yes, I need this so badly." She said in a pleading voice. He understood, he also wanted this and it had been a long time to not make love to her. With small thrusts at first he began to push in and out of her tight, wet and warm slit. Her insides tightened around him as she had an orgasm not caused by her own methods. Groaning loudly, she moved her hips against his wanting more. Her legs wrapped around him and she crossed her ankles. Pulling him down onto her. Her hands were raking his back as she moaned and groaned. Having multiple orgasms over and over again. Each one coming in waves. "Yes my love, do not stop." Sabine moaned as he pumped into her with vigor. Before either was completely ready he exhaled sharply and she felt him explode deep inside her causing her to also climax. The powerful orgasm she experienced was by far what she had missed all these years. "I love you Ezra." She gasped out as he thrust a couple more times and then kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly to her.

"I love you Sabine." Ezra said into her ear, gasping for breath. "I have always loved you and always will." Sabine did not let him go, holding him to her almost afraid like last time that he would disappear or leave her. Closing her eyes she squeezed him tighter and smiled. Suddenly realizing that he had fallen asleep. With a exhale she drifted off as well. Not at all concerned that she had not taken any Anti-Pregnancy Medication before and had no intent of taking any after. If she is blessed again then so be it. Right before she fell asleep she hoped that Sira would not wake up soon and discover that her parents were elsewhere. Sabine did not want to have that discussion about what mommies and daddies do when they are together.

Awakening alone, Sira glanced about the galley and then proceeded towards the Cockpit. Seeing Ashoka, she entered and sat next to the Togruta. "Ant Asoka. Mommy and Daddy went into your bedroom." Sira announced and Ashoka gave a slight chuckle. "They thought I was asleep and Mommy had Daddy say something in Grandma's language. Vows I think." She said and Ashoka smiled broadly.

"They took the Marriage Vows. It means that they are now married, sweetie." Ashoka informed Sira and her adoptive niece smiled and laughed. "It was good that you did not go into the bedroom, they are spending some alone time together." She told the little girl hoping that Sira would not ask why or what her parents were doing in the room.

"Oh, okay. Can I stay here until they come out?" Sira asked and Ashoka nodded. "Are we going to be home soon, I miss Wolfie?" With a nod, Ashoka pointed to the Chrono.

"About Ten to Eleven Hours and we will be within sight of Lothal." Ashoka responded and then indicated where the numbers would be when her Ship would be close enough to come out of Hyperspace. "Sabine told me that Wolfie talks to you, What does he say?" She asked Sira and the little girl shrugged.

"Mostly one or two words, the big one name Dunn says more." Sira said and Ashoka turned and stared at Sira.

"The Big One named Dunn. Sabine has said nothing about that one. What does he say to you?" Ashoka's interest now fully on what the Huge Loth-Wolf relates to Sira. This time though Sira shook her head.

"He says it is a secret. Only for Daddy and me to know. Though he did say it is very important. I think he also speaks to Jacen." Sira stated and that somewhat concerned Ashoka. From what she found out from Ezra, Dunn the Great Loth-Wolf had a very deep connection to Lothal and the Force. If Dunn stated that it is important then it had to be something that Ezra may have to discover when he gets home. She wanted to ask more, but the Cockpit door opened. Sabine and Ezra entered, both looking extremely haggard and exhausted. But also they had an expression of contentment on their faces.

"Why are you not sleeping, Sweetie?" Sabine asked Sira and her daughter winced and shrugged her shoulders. Looking up at Sabine guiltily.

"I was not tired, Mommy and I miss Wolfie" Sira said then yawned widely and Sabine knew that Sira was tired. But she had become accustomed to having the White Loth-Wolf around when she slept or napped.

"Wolfie?" Ezra asked and Sabine chuckled. Then told him about the White Loth-Wolf and about the other Loth-Wolves basically hanging around his Tower. Watching over Sira and her. Especially about her initial annoyance about how Wolfie seemed to be able to sneak into Sira's bedroom every night. Deciding to just let Sira wear herself out, Sabine sat and gestured for Ezra to do the same and after about an hour Sira passed out.

"Sometimes it is not worth arguing with her. Instead just let herself fall asleep when she gets tired enough." Sabine explained and Ezra was impressed. In the Five Years he had been gone, Sabine had turned into a Mother. While he had no idea on how to be a father. Sabine noticed his expression and she reached over placing a hand on his arm. "Give it time and you will become a wonderful Father. All you have to do is remember that she loves you and you love her. Everything else comes easy." She advised him and he nodded with agreement. Moving her hand down to clasp his, she intertwined her fingers into his. Then they both drifted off to sleep.

 **Lothal: Arrival**

Returning to Lothal was not easy as Ezra had hoped. Word had somehow spread that he had been found and was coming to the Capital to be checked over by the Medical Droids. When Ashoka's ship made the approach, the three adults could see thousands upon thousands of the citizens of Lothal gathered along the streets. When some of the people noticed Ashoka's ship a mass cheer arose that even those on her ship could hear. "Well I guess there is no sneaking into the Medical Center." Ashoka stated as she tried to locate a place to land her ship. "It seems that there is a Heroes welcome for you down there." Glancing over at Sabine.

"Let us try Jhothol instead." Sabine suggested, knowing that Ezra was not in any mood or shape to be fawned over. Ashoka nodded and guided her ship towards the smaller City of Jhothol. The flight only took twenty minutes and as she set the Ship down, they spotted others approaching.

"You three slip out and take cover, I will fly around and hopefully the masses will follow me and not think that you have already left the ship." Ashoka stated as Sabine scooped up Sira and with Ezra in tow. They bolted from the ship and hid among some storage tanks. Immediately Ashoka flew upwards again and headed west. The other ships followed her and soon were out of sight. An hour later, Ezra was in the Medical Center. After being thoroughly scanned and injected with various medications he was determined sound. With the added promise that in a Month he could have his Leg Repaired, by being immersed in Bacta for a week. While Ezra was being examined, Sabine went and borrowed a Speeder and now the three of them were racing towards his tower. It had been a long day and all three were essentially exhausted. Putting a very tired Sira to bed, the two parents made their way to what was now their room. Sabine striped as she entered the room, glancing back at Ezra. Who could not keep his eyes off her.

"It has been a long day for both of us. If you want we can wait until tomorrow." Ezra said and Sabine shook her head, moving closer. Then pushed him down onto the bed.

"No, I need this." Sabine said sternly as she moved on top of him straddling his waist. He stared at her naked body, his eyes widening as he smiled. She leaned down and kissed him, reaching down to take his hands and placed them on her hips. Closing her eyes as she felt his calloused hands move up and down her thighs. She moaned in his mouth as she slipped her tongue inside twirling it around his. Moving her hands down to his underwear and moving her hips slightly she pulled his underwear down enough to release him. She did not want to wait any longer. Using her right hand she clasped his member by the shaft and aimed him towards her quivering entrance. "I am going to put it in." She gasped as she touched his tip against her slit. Suddenly moaning as she climaxed, relishing in that it was not being caused by her Device. Rubbing it back and forth at her slit, she felt another orgasm flow through her. As the ebbs of it began to recede she slowly put his Member into her. Feeling her insides and her slit tighten around his shaft. "Oh Gods!" She gasped out. "I have missed this so much, I have missed you so much." Moving her hips downward fully engulfing his Manhood into her. He was staring into her eyes as she began to breath in and out slowly, rasping with guttural noises as she rotated her hips so her insides could adjust to him. "Okay, okay. I am about to start." She said as she moaned lightly feeling another orgasm ebb through her. Putting her hands on his chest, as he moved his to her hips. She began to slide up and down his shaft. "Oh gods, oh gods. That feels so good." She moaned as she started to move faster and harder. Feeling her slit slid along his shaft and her insides tighten and moisten around his manhood. Soaking his pelvis in her juices. Thumping down on him she felt a massive orgasm cause her to closer her eyes and bit her bottom lip. She thought instantly that he was so much better then the device that she would throw away. She would no longer need it now that she had the real Ezra. Leaning down she kissed him and moaned while still moving her hips up and down. Then with a shuddering gasp she felt his release and she arched her back and shivered feeling the best orgasm she ever had in the past four years rock through her. Moaning loudly she kissed him hard. After a couple of minutes she flopped down besides him and stared at him with wonder, love and contentment. Gazing at him she was panting for breath. "I love you Ezra, please never leave me again." She pleaded as he pulled her closer to him.

"I love you too Sabine and I promise I will never leave you again." Ezra stated and then kissed her. With their arms around each other and Sabine's head on his chest she stared up at him and smiled.

"Can we do that again? Unless you are too tired." Sabine asked as she ran her fingers along his chest, dismayed at seeing and feeling the old scar that looked like a old Blaster Wound."Nope. If I have to, I will use the Force to refresh myself so that I can do this as many times as you need." Ezra said and Sabine laughed, leaning upwards to kiss him. Which led to them having sex again and four more times after that. In the morning Sabine sat in front of a Communications Terminal. She wore a soft white robe and she had an hour before Sira woke up. Ezra was watching her as she dialed in to contact her mother. He had encouraged her to do this immediately so that her Clan would not still consider her a Harlot or Slut. That bothered him immensely as he waited. When Ursa's Image came onto the screen, Sabine smiled wickedly.

"Hello Mother. I have some good news. You can say my name now without spitting onto the ground afterwards." Sabine stated as Ursa exhaled and shook her head.

"I never did that Sabine." Ursa said and she did not spit. "It was all to save the Honor of the Clan that I banished you. So what is the good news?" She asked as Sabine gestured behind her.

"We found Ezra and we took the Marriage Vows. Sira has her father back." Sabine replied and Ursa smiled broadly then scowled.

"That is wonderful Sabine, though I would like to have words with him about degrading you and then deserting you. Leaving you to bare his child out of wedlock." Ursa said with a bit of malice in her voice. "I will contact the hunters to stop searching for him then." She said and Sabine stared at her in shock. "What, I sent out Hunters to find him after you told me that he was the Father of Sira. I wanted to find him, force him to atone for his actions." She said with a wry smile.

"Mother I told you that he sacrificed himself to save Lothal and me." Sabine said and Ursa smiled. "He did not stay away because he wanted to, he was marooned on Dagobah for the last five years." Sabine told her mother and Ursa nodded with understanding.

"Well I guess that is a valid excuse. Sabine Wren daughter of Ursa and Alrich Wren, you are no longer considered a Harlot that dishonored herself. Please come home so that we can see our Granddaughter officially." Ursa dictated, then her expression softened. "Speaking of Sira, can I speak with her." She asked as Sabine nodded and went to get Sira so that she could talk to her Grandmother and her Grandfather. Leaving Ezra to be alone with the image of Ursa Wren. "I see that you did not approve that I labeled Sabine as a Harlot and banished her from the Clan." Ezra scowled and moved closer.

"If anyone is to blame for that, it should be me. If I had known I would never have left her. I cannot believe that you would allow others to call her a Slut." Ezra stated as he glared at Ursa. The older woman winced, then her face became stern.

"No one called Sabine a Slut in my presence or spit after saying her name!" Ursa declared as she glared at Ezra. "I had no choice. She was an unwed mother that had an affair with you and the result was Sira. You must also consider that it left Sabine with the ability to not have to be forced into Marrying one of the Suitors that plagued me for her hand." She explained as she smiled. "Sabine had her heart set upon you and no other. But eventually in that five years you were gone, she would have to select one of them. Being banished because of her indiscretion involving you and Sira. It gave her the freedom to wait and take you as her Husband. She knew exactly what she was doing." Ezra smiled as he thought about it.

"I guess I did not realize that fully, I am sorry that I thought that you did it because she wanted me and not someone that was Mandalorian." Ezra bowed slightly as Sabine returned with Sira and their daughter started talking to her Grandmother earnestly. Ezra and Sabine left so that Sira could talk to her Grandparents. Promising Sira that she can now come for a visit. Though Ezra suspected that Ursa and Alrich would eventually want them to move to Knownest. Standing in the living area, he pulled Sabine close to him. "You know I really do love you Sabine." She smiled and nodded.

"I know. Now either you get Sira ready or you start making breakfast. Now that you are here dear Husband, you get to be a parent and that involves taking care of our daughter." Sabine said as she leaned forward and kissed him. He decided to make breakfast, having no idea how to motivate a four year old to get dressed and prepared for the day. Stepping into the refresher, Sabine pulled out a Medical Device that she had not had to use in years. Well five years. Touching the probe to her finger, she waited and then on the screen a Positive emblem blared in green. "Oops. I guess we are again." She said barely audible. Then decided to wait until later to tell her Husband, her Ezra. That she was pregnant again. Moving out into the Kitchenette, Sabine watched as Ezra cooked. It was easier to get Sira going then it was to actually cook. Since most of the time Sira was hungry in the morning and that made it easy to get her to rise out of bed in the morning. Later Sabine would make Ezra try to get Sira to take a nap, deciding that would teach him for not being around. Leaning against the wall she watched as Sira smiled lovingly up at her Father as he made breakfast. That delighted Sabine, they were a finally a real family. With another baby on the way. She hoped this time it was a boy.

The End?

 **The Ghost:**

Sitting at the Galley Table Hera had told Sabine about the Battle at Endor and that Mart Martin had not made it. How he had been caught in a Blast from what Hera and the others had been told that the Death Star was not Functional. Sabine listened and did not say anything as she stood and left the Ship. She was not surprised that Mart after leaving Lothal would join the Rebellion. What she knew of her friend, Mart had tried to be like his uncle Sato. Looking upwards towards the skies of Lothal, Sabine exhaled. She wished that she had the time before he had left to tell him that she had forgiven him. Mart had made a simple mistake of asking her or proposing on the wrong day. She knew that he had fallen for her, picking the wrong day to acknowledge those feeling towards her and that was no excuse for her taking her anger and frustration out on him. In some ways they both were to blame, Mart knew better then to try anything on the anniversary day of Ezra sacrificing himself. It was a hard day for her and when Mart came out she was actually looking for someone to take her frustration out on. The result was he left and she at the time did not really care, later she did. Mart had been a good friend and she would miss him. Though she wished she would have had time to ask him to forgive her for her outburst. In the shadows of the evening. "Forgive me Mart, I am so sorry." Sabine whispered, then walked back towards the Tower. She still had to tell Ezra the bad news about Mart and perhaps after they both mourned, she would tell him that she was Pregnant and if it happens to be a boy. Sabine knew what name she wanted him to be called.

Authors Note: Happy Thanksgiving.


	9. Chapter 9

Star Wars Rebels: Indiscretion

During her time waiting for Ezra's return in Possibilities.

Sabine spent each year on the Anniversary of Ezra's sacrifice alone. Wanting to be alone to ponder her lost loves departure and disappearance. This is the Second Anniversary and after she put Sira her and Ezra's daughter to bed, she raided her stash of Mandalorian Ale. Wanting to spend the rest of the day getting intoxicated. In just white shorts and a tank top shirt, she drank almost none stop and when Mart arrived Sabine was three sheets to the wind and getting drunker, slamming down Ale as fast as she could fill her class. Sitting next to her on the couch he shook his head. "Sabine you have to stop." Mart commented as Sabine toasted him and then drank.

"Not today, Mart. Not today when I miss him so much." Sabine said in a drunken slur. "Why did he leave me? I loved him and he left me." She added her voice etched with anguish and despair. Mart shrugged and picked up one of the empty bottles on the table. Three others were also empty and Sabine was working on the fourth.

"I do not know Sabine." Mart answered as he looked at her. Even drunk and a mess, she was still beautiful and he wanted to be with her so badly. He had offered to marry her so that she would not have to deal with her loneliness anymore. But she declined. Hope rose within him when Sabine took his hand and stared at him. He could see the haze in her eyes as she peered at him.

"Why did you leave me Ezra? I loved you and you left me. I am so lonely without you and I cannot go on without you." Sabine said and Mart suspected that she no longer saw him before her but Ezra. Not knowing what to do he moved closer and put his arm around her. She placed her face against his chest and he could hear her crying. Then she looked up at him and Mart could see her sadness. Throwing caution into the wind he leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and put her arms around him pulling him closer. "Yes Ezra I need this so badly." She gasped as she pulled Mart towards her as she laid down. Her hands moving down to his belt, unhooking it. Mart knew he should not do this, but he wanted her so badly that he could not stop. She unzipped his trousers and reached into his pants to clasp his manhood. "Fuck me Ezra, it has been too long and I need you." Sabine whispered in a pleading voice. Mart moved his own hands down and pulled her shorts and with some movements of her legs. He fully removed them. She slipped her hands over to his waist and pulled at him. "Fuck me Ezra, fuck me!" She demanded as Mart reached into his pocket and removed a protective sheen, slipping it on. Then moved and placed the tip of his manhood against her tight awaiting entrance. With a simple thrust he was inside her and Sabine arched her back slightly. "Yes, Fuck me Ezra. I need you to fuck me so badly." She said, closing her eyes and briefly wondering why it was not as good as it was before. Shaking her head she opened her eyes and the facsimile of Ezra disappeared and was replaced with Mart. He was thrusting into her and she knew that she had made a mistake in her intoxicated state. Her body stiffened and she put her left forearm over her eyes. Still feeling Mart's manhood sliding along her slit and insides. He paused and became concerned.

"What is wrong?" Mart asked as he noticed that she was no longer showing any signs of pleasure or enjoyment. Sabine exhaled sharply and bit her bottom lip.

"Just finish and get off me!" Sabine said resigned in the knowledge that she had initiated this and knowing she should at least let Mart finish. Though she decided not to enjoy it herself in any way. Mart stared at her dumbfounded as he pulled his manhood out of her. "What you wanted to fuck me right? Well this is your only chance." She added as he removed the protection and tossed it into the trash. Zipping his pants and stared at her confused.

"You wanted me." Mart whispered barely audible. As she picked up a blanket and put it over her bare thighs and pelvis. Sabine did not even look at him as she picked up the fourth Ale bottle and drank from it. Then shook her head slowly.

"When I thought you were Ezra." Sabine did not want to look at Mart. She was angry with him for partially decieving her. At any time he could have said that she was delusional and that he was not Ezra. Instead he played along, just to have a chance to fuck her at least once. "Leave Mart and do not ever try that again! Next time I will kill you!" Mart stood and glared down at her. He was angry and frustrated. For a brief moment Sabine kissed him and led him on and now she was acting like he had done something wrong.

"What is so wrong with me Sabine? I care and love you and for a moment even though you kept calling me Ezra. I could feel that you wanted me." Mart said as Sabine drank again from the bottle. Not looking she stared at the bottle, it was almost gone.

"You are not Ezra. You had your brief moment to fuck me, Mart. You did not finish and I am not about to let you now. So go before I finish this bottle and use it to bash your head in." Sabine declared as she drank more of the fiery liquid. Hoping it would take away the slight shame that she was feeling from the brief moment when she had inadvertently let Mart kiss her and penetrate her. With a gruff, Mart left and Sabine leaned back on the couch. Knowing now after two or three minutes of sex with Mart that she would never allow anyone else to touch her again. It was Ezra or no one.

Outside Mart felt his anger mount. Not at Sabine but himself. He had allowed Sabine to believe that he was Ezra for a moment and he played it just for a chance to be with Sabine for a moment of passion. He was scum and now he doubted that Sabine would ever forgive him. Though he knew that he was not entirely to blame, for those few minutes Sabine did want him. Getting on his Speeder Bike he headed back to the Capital.

Three months later Mart saw Sabine at the Capital. She was there for an update about the Defenses for Lothal. Swallowing he stepped up to her. "Sabine." He said as she turned and looked at him. "I am so sorry. I know what I did is unforgivable." Sabine held her hand up and gave a slight chuckle.

"No Mart. It is I that should apologize. I overreacted slightly and I know that I did come on to you. For those seconds I envisioned you as Ezra and let myself believe it." Then with a small smile, Sabine looked downward at the ground. "Just promise me that you will never try that again and we can go back to being friends. I like having you as a friend Mart and I hope that we can just forget what happened." She said and he nodded enthusiastically.

"I promise Sabine." Mart stated in relief that he had not lost her as a friend. Though he was not about to give up on trying to win her and someday he would convince her that Ezra was gone and never going to return. Then she would finally be his. With that she gave him a brief hug and they parted. She still had to speak with Ryder and as she left she felt somewhat better. True friends were hard to come by and Mart was one of those that she did not want to loose.

Authors Note: Just a short Story that happened during the time that Ezra was marooned on Dagobah for the five years. I originally thought about putting it in, but thought it would really make Mart Martin look like a total sleaze.


End file.
